


You smell of cinnammon and honey.

by BloodyWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: | Stucky | Kid!Fic | Omegaverse | NonCon | Violenza | Angst |Storia nata per la BingoChallenge del gruppo FB "Till the end of the line - Stucky".Bucky è un omega single che si ritrova ad avere a che fare con un passato oscuro e burrascoso, un passato che ha "intaccato" anche la vita della figlia, Sarah.Vivono con la paura e con l'angoscia che accada qualcosa di brutto eppure, in tutta quell'oscurità, la bimba riesce a dare speranza al padre.Cosa succederà?WARNING!Storia con contenuti forti tra cui stupri e droghe, ho cercato di restare il più soft possibile ma io vi avverto in anticipo.





	1. Capitolo 1

Eccomi qui con una nuova storia <3 

Questa storia nasce da un prompt che mi è stato dato da Arianna sul gruppo FB “Till the end of the line - Stucky”. 

(Grazie per questo prompt, spero che sia di tuo gradimento e spero di non disturbarti con certi pezzi della storia<3 )

Questa storia è un’ OMEGAVERSE e Bucky ha un passato difficile, con un Alpha violento e approfittatore.

Ci saranno scene con violenze che ho cercato di mantenere soft con ricordi o cose simili, spero che non urtino la vostra sensibilità ed in caso, io ve l’avevo detto.

Spero che la storia abbia un senso logico e che fili perchè la mia povera donzella che legge questi miei scempi, ovvero Roby R, mi ha odiato per errori e strafalcioni che ho fatto e lo so <3 Ma la devo ringraziare per avermi aiutato tantissimo e per aver comunque letto qualcosa che non era di suo gradimento, GRAZIE! <3 

Doveva essere una storia easy e corta ed invece sono arrivata ad una quota di ventuno mila parole che saranno suddivise in cinque capitoli.

Non so che altro dirvi, quindi… buona lettura? 

| NonCon | Omegaverse | Kid!Fic | Tematiche Delicate | Violenza |

Capitolo 1 di 5

“Cipollina muoviti! Non possiamo arrivare in ritardo il primo giorno di asilo!”

Bucky era in bagno, si stava pettinando spazzolando quei capelli corti all’indietro, spruzzandoci sopra un pò di lacca così da mantenerli in ordine.

“Papi non so che scarpe mettere!”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo leccandosi le labbra divertito da quella esclamazione da parte della figlia, era una bambina ma già ci teneva a come si vestiva.

Uscì dal bagno a torso nudo per andare in camera della piccola che se ne stava tranquillamente seduta ad osservare le due ballerine che aveva di fronte: una coppia rossa e una coppia nera.

Camminò fino a quelle scarpe e si inginocchiò fissando la piccola con dolcezza, passandogli una mano tra i folti capelli neri ricchi di boccoli, le sorrise amorevole prima di parlare e di guardarla in quegli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio, così simili ma così differenti dai suoi.

“Andrà benissimo questo tuo primo giorno d’asilo, so che non è facile cambiare asilo ma speriamo che sia l’ultima volta questa.”

La bimba scese dal letto con un salto elegante ed abbracciò il padre, stringendosi a lui con tutta la forza che aveva in quel minuto corpicino.

Sarah era il nome di quella cucciola che aveva solo cinque anni, era una bimba sveglia e che, per sfortuna, aveva dovuto vedere scene che una bambina non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno immaginare.

“Papà non voglio che lui ci trovi ancora, non voglio che  _ti_ faccia del male… Stai sempre male quando lo vedi e io non voglio.”

Bucky si ritrovò a trattenere le lacrime mentre stringeva il corpo della figlia contro il proprio per annusare quel profumo che sapeva di loro e di nessun altro, l’alpha con cui aveva avuto quella bimba era un estremista, un viscido schifoso che lo aveva fatto catturare, lo aveva schiavizzato e messo incinta, lo aveva seviziato e venduto durante i suoi calori…

Ma era tutto finito, tre anni prima, era tutto finito.

Prese un profondo respiro calmandosi prima di indossare un bel sorriso e indicare alla piccola le scarpette rosse.

“Quelle rosse ti staranno benissimo con questo vestitino!”

La bimba si asciugò le lacrime e sorrise, felice e rincuorata da quelle parole.

Bucky si alzò da terra e si vestì indossando una camicia e un gilet sotto al quale faceva bella mostra uno spesso collare in pelle che, di solito, lui copriva con una sciarpa scura.

Afferrò la propria borsa a tracolla ed aspettò la figlia per poi uscire di casa chiudere e scendere in strada.

Non seguirono la strada principale ma passarono per la ciclabile parlando del più e del meno a voce bassa, era uno di quei traumi che era rimasto ad entrambi; quando erano in un posto all’aperto nessuno dei due urlava e, se Sarah giocava, sorrideva senza mai parlare o facendo il minimo rumore indispensabile.

Quel mostro li aveva segnati nel peggiore dei modi.

  


L’asilo era una bellissima struttura colorata. All’esterno l’erbetta si muoveva assieme alla leggera brezza calda e i giochi erano disposti in maniera sparsa per il cortile assieme a dei buffi funghi in cemento colorati e riempiti di scritte.

Una bidella andò loro incontro facendosi seguire dalla piccola mentre lui restava lì a guardarla allontanarsi, ogni volta che lei si allontanava lui si ritrova a guardarla con quella sensazione nel petto simile alla all'ansia da separazione ma piena di orgoglio.

Gli risultava sempre bello quanto malinconico vederla allontanarsi sia che fosse per andare a giocare con altri bambini che, come in quel momento, che stesse per iniziare l'asilo.

“James Barnes?”

Si voltò notando solo in quel momento una donna che camminava, elegante, verso di sé, essa gli tese la mano non appena lui annuì in risposta a quel nome.

“Piacere, io sono la preside, mi chiamo Natasha Romanoff e sono una beta, posso scortarla nel mio ufficio così da poter fare una chiacchierata in tranquillità?”

Bucky annuì accennando un lieve sorriso, lanciando però un ultimo sguardo alla ricerca di quella bimba che lui stesso aveva creato. Seguì quella donna con un senso di calma e di sicurezza incredibile, forse per la consapevolezza che essa fosse una beta o forse per la consapevolezza che Sarah era al sicuro lì dentro.

“Sarò sincera con lei… di solito non accettiamo cuccioli di Omega non legati ma abbiamo parlato con le due ditte con cui lavora, come fotografo se non erro...”

Bucky annuì anche a quella domanda sottintesa, odiava quelle chiacchierate informali, gli erano sempre sembrati dei maledettissimi interrogatori.

“Queste due ditte hanno dato garanzia per lei e mi hanno anche raccontato che esce da una brutta situazione con il padre di questa bambina, giusto?”

Asserì abbassando lo sguardo su quel foglio, non avrebbe rivelato ad un’estranea dettagli di quel passato che cercava di dimenticare, dettagli che avrebbero fatto rabbrividire anche la persona più gelida di quel pianeta; sospirò tornando a guardare quegli occhi da beta che si trovava di fronte, non aveva paura e glielo avrebbe dimostrato.

“Glielo devo chiedere anche se non mi piace ma… la bambina potrebbe avere degli elementi post traumatici dovuti alla vostra separazione?”

Bucky si leccò le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra un flebile “sì”, un assenso pieno di sofferenza e di vergogna per quella specifica domanda, Bucky avrebbe tanto voluto che la sua bambina non vedesse nulla e non fosse stata immischiata in quella brutta situazione ma, purtroppo, non era stato possibile.

“Possiamo, in caso, farla incontrare con il nostro psicologo? Anche lui è un omega.”

Bucky era consapevole dell'importanza di quella richiesta ma il solo pensiero di mandare sua figlia da qualcuno che poteva analizzarla gli dava i brividi, sapeva di dover dire di sì a quella semplice domanda, era diciamo giusto così, non sapeva quanto la piccola potesse ricordare ma non gli andava di permettere che una sua lieve paura compromettesse il futuro della sua bambina.

“Sì.”

Bucky guardò quella donna con occhi seri e ne studiò i tratti: era bella con occhi chiari e capelli rossi, aveva un corpo sinuoso e le curve erano al loro posto. La vide muoversi per incrociare le mani sulla cattedra mentre prendeva alcuni appunti prima di parlare nuovamente in sua direzione.

“Voglio che lei sappia che qui, in questa scuola ci sono degli Alpha non legati come ci sono Omega e Beta, sua figlia entrerà in contatto con tutte e tre, è d’accordo?”

Bucky disse un sì sicuro, consapevole che quelle tre “classi” andassero di pari passo e che la bimba doveva imparare a convivere con tutte e tre allo stesso modo. Ne era sicuro ma era anche involontariamente in ansia eppure, da quando era arrivato lì, aveva avvertito una sensazione simile alla pace, simile alla protezione e non voleva credere che quella fosse un’illusione.

“Ultima domanda anzi più che domanda è una richiesta formale. Quando sarà in calore dovrà avvertire e lasciare che il nostro pulmino scolastico passi a prendere sua figlia, anche all’ultimo momento e dal suo odore marcato è vicino.”

L’omega si ritrovò ad annuire, consapevole di quella cosa, sollevato ma preoccupato allo stesso modo per mille fattori che non aveva intenzione di dire a quella donna.

“Una settimana o poco più, non ho avuto modo di spostarmi prima ed integrare Sarah.”

La preside scrisse ancora con quella sua bella calligrafia sul foglio che aveva di fronte per poi sorridere e puntare lo sguardo nel suo, sicuro e senza sfumature di debolezza -  _sembrava quasi quello di un alpha_ -.

“Allora forse è meglio se non le lascio incontrare il collegio degli educatori, se mi sono accorta io dei suoi feromoni non vorrei rischiare di spezzare l’equilibrio, le da fastidio?”

Bucky sorrise alzando un angolo della bocca prima di negare con il capo, consapevole del profumo particolarmente dolce che emanava, il suo primo compagno aveva detto che sapeva di cannella e di miele, a tratti stopposo e che non tutti amavano…

“Non ce l’ho con lei, sono solo….”

“Misure di sicurezza, sì lo so e sono più che giuste.”

Aveva interrotto la frase della donna, era stanco di sentirsi dire delle piccole e giustificate menzogne, aveva sempre preferito scontrarsi con la realtà nuda e cruda piuttosto che con le bugie.

“Bene, mi piace come ragiona, quindi le do il benvenuto nella scuola.”

****************

“Sì pronto scuola materna, come posso esserle utile?”

Bucky ingoiò un groppo di saliva mentre, seduto sul divano, stava iniziando a sentire la gola secca e il calore divampare, pezzo dopo pezzo, dentro di sé.

“Sono il padre Omega di Sarah, penso… riuscite a portarla voi a casa, sono in calore.”

La bidella annotò e gli rispose con tono dolce, quasi che sapesse cosa stava provando e nella testa di Bucky si figurò quella donna come un omega chissà per quale strano motivo.

“Grazie.”

Chiuse la chiamata e si alzò da quel divano chiudendo lo schermo del pc, dal quale stava lavorando, raggruppando le proprie carte e fotografie prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.

Barcollò gemendo un paio di volte mentre i brividi iniziavano a farsi sentire minacciosi e odiosi, erano anni che Bucky aveva iniziato ad odiare quei calori, il suo maledetto corpo necessitava solo un maledetto pene che lo riempisse, era logorante ed umiliante.

Cercò il soppressante e la pillola per lenire quella voglia irrefrenabile, doveva pensare alla bimba prima di tutto, non a se stesso.

Afferrò il laccio emostatico e se lo legò attorno al braccio usando i denti come aiuto per stringere ed attese qualche secondo per lasciare il tempo alla vena di salire in superficie. Prese la siringa e la riempì di liquido stappandola con i denti e preparandola con calma, doveva fare le cose pazientemente se voleva che funzionasse…

Puntò l’ago sulla vena che pulsava carica di ormoni e di sangue, osservò quella punta bucare la pelle e sprofondare prima di premere per lasciare che il liquido entrasse in circolo. Allentò il laccio e si voltò a guardare l’orologio contando mentalmente il tempo che lo divideva dallo stare meglio.

“Maledizione.”

Si alzò lasciando scivolare una mano sul proprio cavallo dei pantaloni trovandolo rigido e fastidioso, gemette quasi sofferente e sferrò un pugno al muro appoggiandoci successivamente la fronte mentre, calde lacrime, cadevano dai suoi occhi.

Un altro pugno venne sferrato contro il muro di quel bagno per poi scivolare a terra e permettere alle proprie mani di andare a liberare quell’erezione dolorosa che non gli avrebbe dato tregua se non l’avesse sfogata.

Si masturbò lasciando che la mano, chiusa in un pugno quasi rigido e soffocante, si abbattesse su di sé con furia e vergogna. Il piacere lo raggiunse quasi subito con un suono basso e feroce quasi un ringhio, odiava quel periodo non solo per la condizione in cui versava ma anche per quei ricordi che, ogni volta, si facevano largo nella sua mente.

  


“ _Sei in calore, fottuto omega?”_

_Non voleva._

_Non voleva quelle mani che lo stavano toccando, che lo stavano spogliando e violando._

_Non voleva quella lingua sconosciuta che lo stava leccando senza alcun ritegno._

_Non voleva quel membro che senza preavviso si era fatto strada in lui con prepotenza._

_Ma anche se la sua testa non lo voleva il suo corpo sì, lo richiedeva a gran voce producendo ormoni e liquidi in eccesso._

“ _Ora che vi ho aperto la strada, signori, potete scoparvelo, vi offro il mio omega per la cifra che abbiamo pattuito.”_

_Aveva negato, aveva provato a divincolarsi ma la droga che quel bastrdo gli aveva iniettato spacciandogliela per soppressore era potente e lui era solo gelatina vogliosa di essere riempita dalle loro mani._

  


“Papà sono a casa.”

Si era spostato ripulendo lo scempio che aveva combinato in bagno e finendo in soggiorno sedendosi, vibrava aspettando che quella medicina facesse effetto. Alzò il capo dal divano sorridendo alla propria figlia con dolcezza, cercando di accantonare quei brutti ricordi da qualche parte lontano dalla bellezza innocente di Sarah.

“Ehi cipollina, scusa se non sono venuto a prenderti.”

Si alzò dalla seduta raggiungendo la cucina subito seguito dalla piccola che, apprensiva, lo guardava preoccupata. Bucky le passò le mani tra i capelli baciandole la fronte con amore inebriandosi di quell’odore che gli faceva capire di essere lì, vivo e vicino alla sua creatura.

“Ti preparo qualcosa da sgranocchiare poi voglio che tu ti metta nella tua stanza per disegnare e solo dopo potrai guardare i tuoi cartoni…"

La bimba aveva annuito a quella semplice frase, consapevole di quel male che affliggeva il padre circa tre volte in un anno, Bucky gli aveva detto che era il suo corpo, glielo aveva spiegato in modo che la bimba non si preoccupasse troppo ma, nonostante ciò, la piccola Sarah lo guardava sempre come se stesse per morire.

Innocenza, ecco cosa leggeva sul volto della figlia, della semplicissima e bellissima innocenza.

Le diede del cibo, la accompagnò nella sua “tana” e la aiutò a sistemarsi per iniziare a fare alcuni disegni dandogli degli spunti e chiedendole di farli per lui.

“Quando smetterai di stare così male? Non voglio vederti così...”

L’aveva mormorato mentre lo abbracciava, aveva parlato con la testa china e Bucky non aveva potuto fare a meno di trattenere le lacrime lasciando che un sorriso dolce affiorasse sulle sue labbra, quella bimba era un concentrato di tenerezza, era la sua luce in quella vita fatta di tenebre.

“Quando sarai più grande capirai, vengo a chiamarti più tardi quando starò meglio, ok?”

La bimba si ritrovò ad annuire, Bucky l’aveva abituata a stare da sola in quei casi, non poteva e non voleva farsi vedere in situazioni del genere, non ancora…

Si diresse in bagno, cercò nel cassetto altre pillole per il calore e si ritrovò in camera propria, prese un bel respiro accendendo la piccola lampada sul comodino e si chiuse la porta alle spalle facendo scattare la chiave e chiudendosi dentro.

Quel suo mondo di omega era solo una vergogna…

  


“ _E’ il tuo istinto, sei una puttana senza scrupolo...”_

_Sì, era vero perchè il suo corpo diventava caldo, era voglioso, era bagnato solo per la voce del primo Alpha che passava ma lui non ci poteva fare nulla, era nato omega ed era forse la maledizione peggiore._

“ _Guardati… ti abbiamo scopato in quattro e non ne hai ancora abbastanza.”_

_Lo aveva afferrato per i capelli con violenza ma il suo corpo era molle, voglioso di seguire quella brutalità mentre si lasciava aprire la bocca da quelle dita ruvide che lo guidavano._

_Le parole che vennero dette dall’uomo, dal suo alpha nei momenti successivi furono il motivo scatenante di tutto, furono quelle che gli diedero la forza di reagire e di combattere quei soprusi che andavano avanti da cinque lunghi anni._

  


Bucky ricordava perfettamente quelle schifose dita che si attanagliavano al suo collo e che lo obbligavano a voltarsi verso un punto poco luminoso della stanza, ricordava perfettamente gli occhi della piccola, gli occhi di sua figlia che lo guardavano terrorizzati mentre le sue dita avevano iniziato a tremare.

“Maledizione… merda.”

Gemette di fronte a quei ricordi, dolorosi e incontrastabili che tornavano pezzo dopo pezzo ogni volta, rendendo il calore una sorta di incubo ad occhi aperti.

  


****************

  


“Buon giorno Jeremy e buon giorno anche a te Chris.”

Steve si era ritrovato, quasi casualmente, ad accogliere tutti i bambini. Adorava il suo lavoro e adorava i bambini, li salutava con un sorriso carico di dolcezza mentre attorno a sé il suo lato Alpha li metteva a loro agio, li faceva sentire protetti.

“Ciao piccolina tu devi essere la bimba nuova, la preside mi ha detto che sei arrivata ieri. Io sono Steve Rogers e tu?”

Non aveva mai visto una bimba così bella in tutti quegli anni di asilo, aveva dei boccoli neri e degli occhi color del ghiaccio che, in quel preciso istante, lo stavano guardando quasi sofferenti, era diffidente e non si era nemmeno avvicinata a lui.

Steve si inginocchiò portandosi alla sua altezza, guardandola sorridendole ed estraendo dalla tasca una caramella alla frutta e porgendola alla piccola che, subito, sorrise dolcemente.

“Grazie Steve.”

La mano del biondo andò ad accarezzare la piccola testolina nera con affetto, si guardò attorno non vedendo nessun altro se non la bidella che, gentilmente, gli mimò che il genitore era un omega ed era in “quel periodo dell’anno”.

“Come mai quel muso lungo?”

Chiese allora porgendole la mano per condurla fino alla stanza dei giochi, mano che la piccola guardò per un attimo prima di afferrare timorosa, era guardinga ma curiosa.

“Se non ne vuoi parlare va benissimo ma ti dico un segreto…”

La piccola lo guardò quasi calamitata da quell’alpha che gli stava parlando, Steve sentì quello sguardo curioso su di sé e si abbassò a mormorargli all'orecchio che venne subito teso verso di lui.

“In verità sono un supereroe e aiuto i bambini a sorridere.”

La bimba ridacchiò guardandolo in volto, divertita e stupita da quel potere non tanto super, lasciando Steve soddisfatto del suo operato, alla fine l’aveva fatta ridere e, incredibilmente, era ancora più bella quando rideva.

“Sei un supereroe strano, ma mi piaci, hai un buon odore.”

Steve ridacchiò a quel commento, era un alpha e quella bimba aveva addosso un profumo speziato, dolce e quasi stucchevole ma confortante, sembrava cannella unito a qualcos’altro che non riusciva a capire.

La bimba era una beta quindi non poteva essere sua quella buona scia…

Condusse la bimba nella sala adibita ai giochi e la guardò ridere mentre si approcciava agli altri bimbi.

“Steve… ti ho proposto almeno metà delle mie conoscenti, uomini e donne, ma tu nulla… ti direi quasi che stai sfociando nella pedofilia se io non sapessi che quella piccola è una beta, ti ho visto mentre analizzavi il suo odore...”

Steve si voltò mettendo le mani in tasca sorridendo divertito e colpevole a quella donna che faceva loro da preside. La conosceva da tanto tempo, da quando erano piccoli e l’adorava quasi quanto adorava il lavoro che faceva.

“Ha addosso un odore buonissimo…”

Natasha lo guardò e Steve sentì su di sé quello sguardo indagatore, tanto che si ritrovò a sbuffare incrociando le braccia al petto prima di guardarla curioso.

“Non hai nessun impulso strano, mi posso fidare?”

Steve si ritrovò ad annuire con il capo mentre andava incontro ad un piccolo che era caduto a terra, lo prese tra le braccia portandolo nei piccoli bagni a bagnare quel ginocchio che si era leggermente sbucciato.

Lasciò il bimbo alle cure della bidella e venne nuovamente raggiunto dalla rossa che gli sorrise divertita e misteriosa, come lo era sempre con lui.

“Il padre della bimba è un omega non legato e, in questi giorni, è in calore."

Steve guardò la rossa per poi spostare quello sguardo chiaro verso la bambina che, anche se timidamente, sorrideva a tutti.

"La sua scia sa di buono, ho solo detto questo…"

Steve arrossì per quella dichiarazione, si grattò la nuca imbarazzato per la discussione e, successivamente, guardò la rossa sorridendole prima di andarsene.

Ecco perché la bimba era triste, un padre single omega ed in calore con una bimba beta non erano un'accoppiata semplice da gestire…

"Ehi bimbi occhi su di me che dobbiamo presentarci tutti a questa nuova bimba che si è unita a noi."

  


Passarono alcuni giorni e la bimba, dopo il consueto riposino pomeridiano, si lanciò su Steve stringendo un peluche a forma di lupacchiotto e si fece strada tra le sue braccia, in lacrime, disperata.

"Sarah calmati, che è successo?"

La bimba singhiozzò tra le sue braccia, piangeva silenziosa raggomitolandosi tra i suoi muscoli pronunciati.

Passarono un paio di minuti così, lei abbracciata al suo peluche mentre una manina era ancorata alla sua camicia.

"Io… io…."

Le passò un dito sotto le ciglia asciugando le lacrime che ci erano rimaste incastrate, lo fece mosso da un istinto che da sempre lo accompagnava, un istinto di protezione che sembrava triplicato con quella particolare bambina.

"Jason mi ha preso in giro perché non ho un papà alpha… dice che sono strana… e… e…"

Si ritrovò ad accarezzarle i capelli per calmarla e spingerla a parlare senza forzarla.

"Voglio solo che il mio papà stia bene, ha già sofferto tanto e io voglio solo una famiglia normale."

Il cuore di Steve si strinse in una morsa quasi opprimente, quella semplice dichiarazione era riuscito a farlo sciogliere perché alla fine quella bimba voleva solo il bene della sua famiglia. Una domanda si fece strada nella mente dell'alpha:

Cosa aveva dovuto subire quella bimba per essere così disperata?

Doveva conoscere quell'omega per capire meglio la bimba e per farla stare meglio… non c'entrava nulla il suo profumo anche se forse la curiosità era data anche da quello.

  


Steve stava salutando la madre alpha di uno dei bimbi quando vide la piccola Sarah scappare dalle mani della bidella per lanciarsi tra le braccia di un uomo.

Fece per andarsene dalla conversazione ma venne trattenuto riuscendo solo a guardare da lontano quella figura dai capelli corti e scuri.

Il giorno dopo non riuscì a trovarsi all'uscita perché un bimbo aveva bisogno di andare in bagno e il giorno dopo si ritrovò a dover dividere una piccola rissa da asilo.

La settimana era stata un inferno, soprattutto dal lato dei bambini che sembravano particolarmente scalmanati ed energici.

Voleva incontrare il padre della bambina a tutti i costi, era come se il suo istinto primordiale glielo chiedesse.

La piccola Sarah gli creò l’incontro perfetto qualche giorno dopo, lei si aggrappò al suo braccio e al suo petto con, addosso, un odore fatto di tristezza e malinconia, una scia che lui non riuscì ad ignorare nè come maestro d’asilo e nemmeno per il fatto di essere un alpha. Le sorrise accarezzandole la testa cercando di calmarla con un tono dolce e pacato.

“Avanti Sarah devi andare a casa, il tuo papà ti starà aspettando, avanti…”

La bimba negò cacciando, al povero alpha, il naso tra i pettorali con prepotenza e senza alcuna intenzione di mollare quella presa.

“Mi piace troppo il tuo odore. Ti porto a casa con me!”

Steve sospirò scuotendo il capo, divertito e docile in quella situazione strana che si stava creando; non amava usare il suo lato alpha, lo detestava perché ciò significava imporre a qualcuno di fare qualcosa per forza, era come forzare un’azione…

“Sarah, davvero non dovresti nemmeno abbracciarmi, non so se al tuo papà possa fare piacere sentirti arrivare a casa con il mio odore addosso quindi per favore…”

Stava parlando con tono basso e con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di ponderare le parole in modo da far capire a quella bimba l’importanza di quegli odori così differenti e che, se non compatibili, potevano davvero dare fastidio a qualcuno.

Accarezzò i capelli della bimba come se fosse un gesto abitudinario, quasi che lo facesse tutti i giorni e gli risultò piacevole, quel semplice gesto appagò il suo lato alpha e il suo lato protettivo.

“Sarah ti stavo aspettando…”

Si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi nell’udire quella voce bassa e mascolina, alzò quello sguardo ritrovandosi a specchiarsi in quello dell’omega.

Il primo pensiero che gli passò per la testa fu semplice quanto spiazzante: era bello.

Bello davvero, con quegli occhi chiari, curato, con quei capelli ben pettinati, dolce con quell’odore che finalmente era riuscito a catalogare, sapeva di cannella e di miele.

“Papà possiamo portarlo a casa?”

[To Be Continued…]  


Salve a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui! 

Grazie a chiunque abbia letto, deciso di recensire o di seguire questo scempio di storia, grazie davvero siete la mia luce in fondo al tunnel!

I capitoli sono cinque, tutti scritti e corretti, penso che li pubblicherò a distanza di un paio di giorni o al massimo tre giorni perchè starmene lì con i capitoli pronti ad attendere io non ce la faccio, sono impaziente per la pubblicazione! 

Spero di non avervi annoiati o peggio schifati e ci si legge al prossimo capitolo!

Ciaoo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Salve a tutti!

Alla fine non sono riuscita a resistere ed eccomi qui a pubblicare già il secondo capitolo!

Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto e recensito il primo capitolo, ringrazio anche chi mi ha dato ulteriori consigli per migliorare questa storia (l’ho riletta tutta ed ho aggiunto parole qua e là, messo virgole e sistemato alcuni dei refusi ma sono certa di averne tralasciati alcuni T.T Mi conosco).

In questo capitolo ci sarà del fluff ma anche molto angst perchè Bucky si ritrova a spiegare il suo passato.

Spero di non urtarvi in alcun modo e spero che la storia vi piaccia, buona lettura!

  


Capitolo 2 di 5

Bucky si ritrovò ad entrare nella stanza dei giochi con circospezione alla ricerca di quella peste della propria figlia e, per assurdo, la trovò…

Abbracciata ad un alpha, un grosso alpha che le sorrideva gentile e affabile mentre lei, come una piccola scimmietta, le si stringeva contro con forza.

Camminò verso di loro con passo sicuro, alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito ma anche diffidente verso quella razza che tanto si dichiarava superiore. Si fermò a un passo da quel biondo muscoloso e allungò le mani afferrando la vita della propria figlia e parlandole con tono calmo e amorevole.

“Cipollina non possiamo portarlo a casa, è troppo grande per entrare nella tua amata stanza, avanti.”

La bimba aveva subito lasciato il torace spazioso dell’alpha per buttarsi tra le braccia del padre rannicchiandosi contro il suo collo e circondandosi di quell’odore che sapeva di casa e di protezione.

Come poteva anche solo pensare di arrabbiarsi di fronte ad un comportamento così infantile quanto genuino? Come poteva guardarla e dirgli che non doveva dare confidenza a tutti gli alpha che incontrava?

Soprattutto come poteva dire quelle cose ad una bimba innocente che stava solo abbracciando il proprio maestro d’asilo?

Incassò la testa per tenerla più vicina a sè mentre lei parlava guardando quell’uomo ed obbligandolo a guardare l'alpha a sua volta.

“La mia stanza è piccola ma nella tua, papà, ci sta!”

Bucky si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi divertito, si leccò le labbra prima di morderle in un gesto involontario, un tic che ripeteva quando era in situazioni imbarazzanti o particolarmente divertenti.

L’omega sentì su di sè lo sguardo dell’alpha, lo avvertì ma, per una volta, non era uno sguardo lascivo o malizioso, era semplicemente un’occhiata genuina e pura.

Bucky si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo obbligandosi a parlare per togliere entrambi da quella situazione strana.

“Facciamo così, se vorrà venire da noi a bere un caffè sarà il benvenuto, contenta?”

La bimba allontanò la testa dal collo del padre, fissò lo sguardo su Steve e sorrise annuendo felice come mai l’aveva vista in tutti quegli anni.

Steve li accompagnò fino al portone e Bucky si lasciò aprire la porta dal biondo guardandolo dubbioso, non era solito ricevere gentilezze dagli alpha, non lui che di solito era quello preso di mira in ogni modo possibile…

Nella sua mente c’erano troppe immagini orribili e terribili da scacciare prima di poter lasciare spazio a quella gentilezza senza un secondo fine.

“Grazie.”

Lo disse quasi sottovoce mentre passava di fianco a quel corpo statuario, studiando quei gesti con gli occhi attenti di un predatore.

“Io sono Steve comunque, piacere di conoscerti…”

Bucky si ritrovò a guardare sua figlia con un sopracciglio inarcato, quasi dubbioso sul da farsi, indeciso se presentarsi o se tirare dritto per la propria strada. Annuì spostando il peso della piccola su un solo braccio ed allungando una mano verso l’alpha che si stava comportando così gentilmente con lui.

“Io sono Bucky e sono il padre di Sarah, piacere mio.”

Bucky si ritrovò a studiare il linguaggio del corpo della persona che aveva di fronte stringendo quella mano grande e forte: non era rigido ma rilassato, forse leggermente nervoso per quella nuova conoscenza e felice, la sua scia parlava chiaro su quel lato. L’odore dell’alpha che si era appena presentato educatamente non sembrava portare a brutte intenzioni, lo stava guardando con un’intensità buona che fece sorridere l’omega. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si piegava leggermente sulle ginocchia per fare un piccolo buffetto sul naso di sua figlia che, in risposta a quel gesto, scoppiò a ridere felice dell’attenzione ricevuta.

“Ci vediamo domani mattina Sarah.”

La bimba salutò con la manina e Bucky si ritrovò a sorridergli, alzando una mano nell’aria e salutandolo, lasciando che la bambina scendesse dalle sue braccia per camminare e prenderlo per mano. Uscì dall’asilo mordendosi un labbro, inconsciamente ma realmente colpito da quel breve incontro.

  


“Sai ci ho pensato e Steve è un alpha bello… sai ho deciso una cosa?”

Bucky nel frattempo si ritrovò a direzionare la bimba verso la pasticceria ed entrarci accompagnato dal consueto suono della piccola campanella posta sopra alla porta.

Ordinò e pagò alcuni pasticcini prima di riprendere il loro ritorno verso casa, rispettando i tempi della figlia su quella fantomatica decisione.

“Ho deciso che se Steve non lo vuoi tu, me lo prendo io quando sarò più grande.”

Bucky scosse il capo ridacchiando, la figlia dopotutto non aveva cattivo gusto se ci pensava bene…

Steve aveva un corpo muscoloso e un odore particolare ma non fastidioso, era alto e quegli occhi biondi non erano niente male.

Forse era colpa degli ormoni del calore che aveva terminato solo la settimana prima ma il suo Omega interiore avrebbe voluto davvero strusciarsi su quell’alpha.

“Cipollina muoviamoci che papà deve lavorare. Stai qui al parco vicino a Wanda mentre faccio delle foto, chiaro?”

La bimba annuì, pregustandosi già i suoi pasticcini e il parchetto dove c’erano alcuni giochi per bambini. 

Bucky portava Sarah con sé agli shooting quando riusciva perché sua figlia amava guardarlo lavorare, era capace di starsene seduta a guardarlo per ore oppure, quando non lo guardava, era capace di legare con tutti quelli che facevano parte dello staff, si faceva volere bene da chiunque.

“Buon giorno! Eccomi scusate il ritardo.”

I suoi capi sorrisero salutando sia lui che la bimba con calore, amava aver trovato lavoro in quell’azienda, erano diventati una specie di famiglia allargata per lui.

Wanda, la giovane omega truccatrice che sua figlia adorava, si avvicinò a lui, si conoscevano da tempo e tra loro non c’era alcun segreto. Wanda era stata la prima che le aveva fatto da modella, si ricordava perfettamente come lei si vergognasse del suo corpo omega ma di come, dopo alcune foto di Bucky lei si fosse ricreduta mettendosi anche a piangere.

“Bucky c’è il tuo ex-alpha… là in fondo, mi ha detto di dirti di raggiungerlo.”

Se in quella mattinata era stato felice, nell’udire quella notizia l’umore di Bucky cambiò, i suoi tratti si indurirono e la preoccupazione si fece largo in lui mentre lo stomaco si contorceva doloroso.

“Se vuoi dieci minuti vai, siamo in ritardo anche noi ma se sfori con i minuti chiamo qualcuno, chiaro? Non mi piace quel tipo.”

Bucky si ritrovò ad imprecare, ringraziò l’amica annuendo a quella proposta e dirigendosi, a passo spedito ed in tensione, verso quell’uomo che stava fumando, appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Prese un bel respiro prima di entrare nella sua visuale, immerse le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e parlò con tono freddo e distaccato.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui, Rumlow?”

L’uomo sputò fuori il fumo della sigaretta prima di buttare, senza nemmeno guardare dove, quel mozzicone ancora acceso, lo stava guardando e sorrideva, leccandosi i baffi voglioso e malizioso  _\- come si era sempre comportato -_ .

“Non posso venire a trovare il mio schifoso omega?”

_Non sono più tuo. _ Questo era il pensiero che continuava a tartassargli la mente con insistenza, Rumlow doveva capire quel concetto: se ne era andato, era fuggito per colpa delle azioni che lui aveva compiuto nei suoi confronti, per i soprusi che gli aveva imposto e per tutte le botte che negli anni aveva collezionato ma soprattutto per tutto ciò che aveva fatto di fronte alla sua bambina; La cosa più brutta però era vedere che, l’infimo bastardo, non se ne pentiva.

Chiuse gli occhi alzando un labbro quasi per ringhiare mentre parlava e rispondeva a quel viscido bastardo.

“Non siamo legati, non lo siamo mai stati e ti odio… me ne sono andato da casa tua per il bene di Sarah, lo sai benissimo.”

Il tono autoritario e freddo che Bucky aveva usato per rivolgerglisi, a Rumlow non era piaciuto, glielo aveva letto in volto quel cambiamento d’espressione.

L’alpha ringhiò e i sensi da omega si attivarono facendogli vibrare la colonna vertebrale, era una sensazione di disagio che aveva imparato a combattere nel tempo.

“Hai tagliato i capelli…”

Rumlow si mosse allungando una mano cercando di toccargli i capelli, di sfiorarlo in qualche modo. Un contatto al quale Bucky si scostò, muovendosi facendo un passo indietro reclinando indietro la testa socchiudendo gli occhi ed ingoiando l’istinto di sottomissione per parlare seriamente.

“Siamo in pubblico, sono al lavoro e siamo a nemmeno dieci metri da tua figlia. Smettila di darmi fastidio.”

Aveva usato un tono carico di astio, infastidito e non si sarebbe mai rimangiato una sola di quelle parole, si era già lasciato ingannare una volta da quell’alpha, dalle sue parole e dal suo odore che urlava maschio dominante da tutti i pori, un inganno che, però, gli era costato anni e anni di disgrazie e di soprusi.

Lo vide mentre ridacchiava scuotendo il capo, aveva sempre avuto quel modo di fare altezzoso e sprezzante che, all’inizio della loro relazione, lo avevano incantato.

“Sei sempre stato un omega difficile e, per la cronaca, mi devi ancora quelle famose tre dosi...”

Gli occhi di Bucky si fecero sottili mentre lo osservava staccarsi da quel muro e camminare verso di lui, due passi avanti di Rumlow e uno indietro da parte sua, non avrebbe mai permesso a quel mostro di avvicinarsi troppo.

“La chiami mia figlia Bucky, ma sappiamo tutti e due che quella notte in cui l’hai concepita ti ho venduto a tre alpha, ti sei fatto scopare da quattro alpha compreso me e poi guardala… è identica a te perchè se fosse figlia mia sarebbe un’alpha.”

Bucky si morse un labbro con violenza cercando di evitare di socchiudere gli occhi per non vedere dietro le retine quelle immagini, quella nottata infernale che lo aveva visto partecipe di una specie di orgia organizzata.

Gli aveva iniettato uno speciale liquido che lo aveva fatto andare in calore, si ricordava quelle vampate che gli stringevano il ventre ad intermittenza, si ricordava ogni cosa, ogni singolo pensiero e movimento, ricordava di essere pesante e di non avere la forza per muoversi mentre il suo corpo, però, voleva solo essere riempito. 

Una violenza orchestrata perfettamente.

“Cosa vuoi Rumlow?”

Indurì nuovamente i lineamenti guardando quell’uomo negli occhi, lo detestava e più ci stava vicino più sentiva il ribrezzo scorrergli addosso.

“Mi serve una semplice firma per andarmene dal paese, mi serve solo la conferma che io e te siamo legati e che Sarah è nostra figlia a tutti gli effetti. Così facendo ti libererai di me, questi sono i fogli, hai una settimana di tempo, ovvero il tempo che ci metteranno i miei uomini a studiarti e capire i tuoi orari...”

Bucky aveva afferrato quei fogli con rancore, aveva spalancato gli occhi e aveva ringhiato d’istinto man mano che quelle parole lasciavano la bocca del suo ex, aveva stretto i pugni con forza e aveva cercato di regolarizzare il respiro per non prendere a pugni quello stronzo che, per anni, lo aveva trattato solo come una pezza sporca.

Gli aveva tolto tutto oltre alla dignità, quando era fuggito da quella bettola con la bimba tra le braccia non aveva un soldo, non aveva un vestito e non aveva nemmeno un posto in cui andare ma ce l’aveva fatta, aveva fatto cose di cui non andava fiero ma aveva stabilizzato la sua vita e quella della sua bimba…

Non gliela avrebbe portata via. Avrebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere e sul suo fantasma prima.

“Hai passato tre lunghi anni ad essere nulla di più se non un’ombra. Per il primo periodo ti ho cercato sai, mi mancava il calore delle tue cosce sul mio uccello… i tuoi calori sono sempre stati così crudi che un pò mi mancano…”

Ridacchiò sputando a terra e specchiandosi nelle iridi fredde e distaccate di Bucky, dio quanto lo odiava.

“...sei riuscito a sfuggirmi più volte, devi avere una dote così come ce l’hai nel cambiare identità. Tre anni e un fantasma da inseguire... ma ora qualcosa è cambiato e ti sei fermato, perché?”

L’omega si leccò la labbra prima di alzare una mano e mostrare il dito medio all’alpha che tanto odiava, non si sarebbe piegato e non sarebbe scappato, era stanco.

“Perché è ora che anche Sarah abbia una vita normale, mi hai trovato perchè ho voluto farmi trovare, non infastidirmi oltre perchè ti ricordo che potrei sempre parlare…. se tre anni fa quando sono scappato nessuno avrebbe dato retta ad un omega, oggi le cose sono cambiate.”

Si voltò dandogli le spalle e camminando per tornare al lavoro, sentì dietro di sé un ringhio da alpha e un’ultima frase che riecheggiò nelle sue vene dandogli un formicolio strano alla base della nuca.

“Sette giorni, Bucky. Sette.”

Tornò sul set ma, non appena ci mise piede, Sarah si lanciò piangendo tra le sue braccia, terrorizzata.

Si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo verso Wanda che, con lo sguardo, gli chiedeva scusa per non essere riuscita a trattenerla lontana da loro, lontana da  _lui. _ Lei lo aveva visto, li aveva visti discutere. Maledetto Rumlow, era sempre colpa sua.

“Shhhhh, va tutto bene piccola…”

La accarezzò prendendola in braccio, confortandosi lui stesso in quel profumo che sapeva di loro e di nessun altro.

“Adesso papà fa un pò di foto e poi torniamo a casa ok? Solo io e te cipollina.”

La bimba si asciugò le lacrime annuendo, rincuorata dalle parole del padre, corse tra le braccia di Wanda, lasciando così che Bucky lavorasse per quel set fotografico di quel modello beta che aveva pazientemente aspettato.

“Grazie mille Scott per avermi portato l’attrezzatura, grazie.”

L’uomo, un beta che aveva trovato subito divertente e alla mano, gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla annuendo divertito, era un amico fidato ed era stato lui a dargli una mano per sistemare Sarah all’asilo quindi non poteva che essergli grato per tutto.

“Nadia vuole vedervi sabato a mangiare da noi e non vuole scuse!”

Bucky scosse il capo divertito, Nadia era una delle prime donne alpha con cui era entrato in contatto all’interno dell’agenzia, era un concentrato di forza e spesso lei e Bucky si ritrovavano in palestra assieme a combattere per allenarsi.

“Non vorrei mai farla arrabbiare quindi digli che ci saremo.”

  


Entrò in casa guardandosi attorno, controllò ogni finestra e ogni stanza prima di riuscire a rilassarsi e portare la bimba nel proprio letto, spogliandosi e addormentandosi con il profumo della sua bimba nelle narici.

Poteva sembrare forte e spavaldo ma la verità era che era terrorizzato da quello che poteva succedere a sua figlia, alla sua amata prole…

Lui poteva superare tutto un’altra volta: gli stupri, i comandi, le percosse, avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarla.

Si svegliò nella notte e, nel muoversi, urtò la bimba che, girandosi nel letto, mormorò alcune frasi che rimasero stampate nella mente di Bucky fino alla mattina dopo e il giorno dopo ancora.

“Steve ha un buon profumo… voglio solo una famiglia normale…”

Si ritrovò insonne sul divano con il pc e la macchina fotografica di fronte, avrebbe dovuto lavorare su quelle foto ma l’idea di cercare di superare tutte quelle brutte esperienze lo tenevano ancorato lì, immobile e silenzioso con lo sguardo perso nel nulla.

Doveva però ammettere che sua figlia aveva avuto un ottimo gusto nello scegliere, Steve era davvero bello, aveva un viso delicato e un corpo che sembrava intagliato nel marmo, sembrava perfetto sotto molti aspetti -  _anche Rumlow lo era, lo sembrava -_ ed era proprio quello ad essere spaventoso nella sua mente.

“Al diavolo.”

Si prese il ponte tra gli occhi con l’indice e il pollice per cercare di placare quel mal di testa che, minuto dopo minuto, sembrava volergli far esplodere la testa.

  


****************

  


Steve accolse come sempre tutti i bambini ritrovandosi di fronte ad una piccola Sarah che, disperata gli corse incontro saltandogli al collo singhiozzando mentre, alle sue spalle, il padre avanzava con degli occhiali da sole scuri. Bucky pareva essere trafelato e scompigliato ma Steve doveva ammettere che, anche così, era davvero bello.

“Buon giorno, Bucky.”

Steve sorrise dolcemente accogliendoli nonostante l’apparente disastro in cui versavano tutti e due. Accarezzò la testa alla piccola e la spedì a giocare con alcune bambine che non erano molto distanti da loro.

“Vai a giocare con Morgan e Sif, io arrivo subito, parlo un attimo con il tuo papà, d’accordo?”

La bimba annuì trotterellando dalle amichette permettendo a Steve di raddrizzare la schiena per guardare quell’omega che si era appena tolto gli occhiali da sole mostrando delle evidenti occhiaie.

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto e gli parlò ridacchiando, cercando di sfruttare il suo super potere di far stare bene la gente e di farlo ridere.

“Anche se le hai coperte quelle occhiaie si vedono, se volevi vedere un film da lacrime potevi farlo nel fine settimana così non ti dovevi truccare…”

Il suo tono divertito e per nulla accusatorio fece ridacchiare anche l‘omega che allungò le labbra in un ghigno divertito prima di leccarsi le labbra con disinvoltura.

“Hai pienamente ragione, forse dovrei decidere meglio i titoli e i giorni.”

Steve ridacchiò a quella battuta innocente, stava cercando di rompere il ghiaccio e non era mai stato bravo nel creare relazioni amorose. Era una frana in quel campo.

Rimasero in silenzio, persi nel guardare i bambini che giocavano, rilassati e senza alcun imbarazzo tra loro, sembrava quasi naturale essere lì, assieme.

Bucky gli parlò dopo alcuni minuti, con un lieve sospiro e con una mano che, nervosa, passava nei suoi capelli scompigliandoli ancor di più.

“Non stressatela troppo, è un periodo un pò difficile per noi e… per favore.”

Steve annuì ritrovandosi a specchiarsi nelle iridi del moro, era curioso, avrebbe tanto voluto sapere qualcosa in più ma non avrebbe mai forzato la mano a qualcuno che conosceva da così poco. 

Bucky pareva davvero stravolto da quella nottata e Steve non sapeva il perchè.

“Il primo incontro con lo psicologo dovrebbe avercelo settimana prossima se non sbaglio ma, se ti può interessare il mio personale parere, con i bambini sa relazionarsi in modo dolce.”

Avvertì su di sè lo sguardo indagatore del padre della piccola e si ritrovò a ridere spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra prima di continuare a parlare.

“E’ timida ma riesce a creare dei legami forti e basati sull’istinto, ha discusso con un paio di bambini ma invece di rispondere o peggio pestarli, ha deciso di ignorarli venendo da me e dicendomi quello che era successo, è un segno di maturità.”

I loro sguardi si trovarono e Bucky rimise gli occhiali mentre Steve continuava e finiva quel breve discorso.

“Dico solo che qualsiasi cosa lei abbia passato è forte abbastanza da combattere quel senso di oppressione. Avrà preso da qualcuno?”

Bucky annuì evitando di guardarlo ed usando le lenti scure come barriera per quelle parole che, alla fine, erano solo dolci e cariche di cose belle.

“Torno a prenderla dopo, grazie per il tuo parere, per me è importante.”

Lo salutò con la mano alzata mentre lo guardava dargli le spalle e andarsene dalla porta con passo veloce, mise la mano libera nella tasca dei jeans e sospirò tornando dai bambini che tanto adorava.

***********

“Steve, c’è un uomo a prendere la piccola Sarah.”

La bidella lo aveva chiamato, aveva un tono strano quasi dubbioso e lui era l’unico Alpha adibito ai bambini dell’asilo, c’erano altri alpha nella struttura ma erano alle elementari e alle medie.

Chiamò la bimba che, subito, gli corse incontro saltandogli al collo felice di poter stare abbracciata al  _suo _ Steve.

Ridacchiarono e parlarono dei biscotti che avevano appena finito di cucinare. Sarah rideva felice ma, improvvisamente, la risata cristallina ed infantile si bloccò smorzandosi di fronte all’uomo che era venuto a prenderla.

Era l’unico uomo in tutta la stanza e Steve non riuscì a fare altro se non abbracciare meglio la bimba e gonfiare leggermente il petto, quasi come se il suo istinto Alpha stesse cercando disperatamente di lottare contro un rivale…

“I maestri Alpha non dovrebbero inondare i mocciosi del proprio odore sai? Potrei esserne geloso.”

Steve annuì, consapevole di essere, per quella volta, nel torto. La bimba si era acciottolata contro di lui, guardava terrorizzata quell’uomo mentre nascondeva le manine tra il suo corpo e quello di Steve in una sorta di barriera invisibile.

“Lo so, scusa. Chi sei?”

Chiese Steve all’uomo strafottente che stava facendo la voce grossa, il suo sesto senso lo stava mettendo in allerta, quell’uomo era pericoloso nonostante il fascino che sembrava rilasciare, era un pericolo per la bambina e Steve doveva proteggerla, se lo sentiva.

“Il padre. Quindi, Sarah, vieni qui.”

La bimba vibrò all’ordine dettato della voce del padre, singhiozzò stringendo i pugni sulla maglia di Steve che, osservando quei comportamenti, fissò l’alpha e negò con il capo.

“Non con questi toni. La sta terrorizzando.”

La preside entrò in quella grande stanza guardando i due e andando verso Steve. 

Steve la vide e fece un passo indietro quando Natasha cercò di togliergli la bimba dalle braccia ritrovandosi a guardare la donna con stupore e perdono.

“Steve, stai calmo, ora chiediamo i documenti e ci accertiamo della parentela, se fosse il padre non possiamo non lasciargli la bambina, è sequestro di minore.”

La bimba vibrò mentre sentiva quelle parole e voltò il capo verso la donna prima di sussurrare con tono disperato.

“La prego non voglio andare con lui, la prego…”

Lo sguardo di Natasha si spostò da quello della bimba a quello di Steve mentre, una voce alle loro spalle, giunse fredda e incrollabile dalla porta della stanza.

“Rumlow se non vuoi morire vattene, non lascerò mia figlia in mano tua, a costo di tagliarti la gola.”

Steve si voltò verso Bucky, lo vide non come un omega o come un debole, lo vide come un soldato, uno di quelli pronti a sacrificare qualsiasi cosa per ciò in cui crede, aveva lo sguardo di una bestia feroce e la voce di una leonessa pronta a difendere il proprio cucciolo a costo della propria vita.

“Sei arrivato in anticipo, omega.”

La voce dell’uomo si fece sentire mentre schioccava la lingua al palato e girava i tacchi, andando in contro a Bucky, passo dopo passo, sempre più vicino.

Vide quel Rumlow passare vicino a Bucky e Steve si stupì nel non vederlo nemmeno tentennare, Bucky avrebbe davvero ucciso per Sarah, non stava scherzando.

La bimba si nascose facendo sprofondare il volto sul suo collo respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore da apha, quasi che esso la tranquillizzasse.

“Signor Barnes mi deve delle spiegazioni…”

Natasha aveva parlato ritrovando un contegno, alla fine lei era una beta e come tale non veniva inondata da tutte quelle emozioni che parevano liquide tra loro, i beta a differenza loro non vivevano di odori ma di realtà.

Bucky rimase in silenzio per alcuni attimi, lo sguardo basso e i lineamenti tesi.

Rimaneva bellissimo quanto il più pericoloso degli assassini, era straordinario.

Steve si mosse facendo alcuni passi superando Natasha e finendo ad un paio di passi da lui, rispettoso di qualsiasi scelta lui avesse deciso di fare.

“Non sono affari vostri… solo vi prego di non lasciare mai Sarah con lui, ne va della sua vita.”

Steve vide le braccia del moro alzarsi verso la bimba, scioccato quanto, o se non di più, di lei, si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi cercando di staccarsi la piccola di dosso, fallendo miseramente.

“Ehi, piccola devi andare con il tuo papà Bucky, forza…”

La bimba prese a piangere disperata, iniziò ad urlare afferrando quella maglia con forza soffocando quei lamenti e quegli urli su di lui. Si mosse d’istinto chiudendola in un abbraccio protettivo, cingendole la testa con una delle sue mani e l’altra andò a coprirla il più possibile da quella crudeltà che pareva averla scossa dall’interno.

“Ti proteggo io piccolina, vi proteggerò tutti e due…”

Si ritrovò a guardare di fronte a sé il volto di Bucky scontrandosi con una maschera carica di sofferenza, era distrutto da quel rifiuto improvviso ma non voleva crollare e Steve glielo lesse come se fosse stato stampato sulla sua fronte.

Non sapeva dire quanto tempo passò in quella posizione, di quante ore fossero passate prima che la bimba si calmasse del tutto ma era certo che il sole stesse calando e che Natasha non fosse più lì con loro.

Si era seduto a terra con le gambe incrociate mentre Bucky era immobile e silenzioso come una statua vicino al muro, in piedi e con la stessa espressione, incapace di dare un nome a tutto ciò che era appena successo.

Sarah si era addormentata, collassata era la parola più adatta forse, ma andava bene lo stesso, quell’intera situazione era strana ma, anche quella, andava bene così, lì in quel preciso istante di calma.

“Mia madre si chiamava Sarah, morì cercando di dare alla luce mio fratello. I medici le avevano detto che sarebbe stato impegnativo avere un altro bambino perché in fondo era un omega cagionevole di salute ma mio padre non volle sapere ragioni, era un maledetto alpha estremista…”

Si fermò da quel racconto guardando la bimba che, nonostante tutto, teneva ancora quella maglia stretta a sé. Steve non alzò gli occhi per guardare Bucky, non se la sentì in quel momento di confessione.

“Ho odiato lui e poi me stesso per essere come lui, un alpha. Mi sono ripromesso di non diventare come lui, di vedere la gente come persone e non come genere e così ho fatto fino ad oggi...”

Scosse il capo alzando lo sguardo per puntarlo contro il muro mentre i ricordi delle violenze e delle botte che sua madre subiva, senza dire mai nulla a nessuno, gli tornavano alla mente, vecchie ma non per questo meno vivide. 

“Non so cosa vi sia successo ma potete superarlo, posso darvi una mano anzi, ne sarei felice Bucky.”

Voltò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo fissò notando quegli occhi lucidi e terribilmente soli.

“Non ho bisogno della carità di nessuno, so badare a me stesso e a lei.”

Bucky lo disse con voce ferma mostrando un autocontrollo che nemmeno Steve pensava di possedere, non in quel momento. Quanto poteva essere testardo quel giovane Omega? 

“Non è carità quella che ti mostro ma interesse, forse sono sfacciato in questo momento di difficoltà ma mi piace il tuo odore e in più hai una figlia adorabile...”

Fece una breve pausa guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto mentre lo osservava avvicinarsi guardingo a loro, quasi che fossero una mina pronta ad esplodere.

“Non mi chiedere il perchè ma è da quando lei è entrata qui dentro che adoro il profumo che porta, il profumo di omega, il tuo. Ho passato una settimana a cercare di incontrare la fonte di questa scia, mi hanno detto che eri in calore e i giorni dopo di quello non sono riuscito a fare molto se non ad immaginare il tuo volto e collegarlo alla tua scia...”

Steve seguì con lo sguardo il corpo di Bucky che si lasciava cadere in ginocchio vicino a loro. 

“Profumi di cannella e di miele.”

Occhi omega fissi in quelli di un alpha.

Lo osservò mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e parlava scuotendo la testa disperato e incapace di parlare troppo.

“Tu invece sai di muschio e di pino…”

Steve si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente a quel commento, l’avevano definito in mille modi il suo profumo, dal profumo di montagna fino all’odore del sottobosco, eppure quella gli sembrava la definizione migliore, una di quelle che quando la senti capisci meglio ciò che per tutta la vita avevi cercato di definire senza successo.

“Non voglio parlare qui, puoi… se vuoi, venire a casa nostra?”

Si ritrovò semplicemente ad annuire a pochi centimetri da quel corpo che gli si era messo di fianco, aveva seguito quei movimenti anche quando la fronte di Bucky si era scontrata, titubante, contro la sua spalla forse alla ricerca spasmodica di sicurezza.

“Andiamo Bucky, così mettiamo a letto la piccola.”

Si alzò aiutato da quell’omega che tutto pareva tranne che debole, lo vide togliersi la giacca in pelle e metterla attorno alla figlia in un gesto di amore e di protezione. Si ritrovò a sorridere attorcigliandola al meglio e tenendola stretta al proprio corpo caldo.

“Dobbiamo camminare per una decina di minuti, vuoi che la tenga io?”

Steve negò con la testa ritrovandosi a guardare l’omega e chiedergli gentilmente di recuperare la propria tracolla dall’unica bidella che era certo fosse rimasta.

“Grazie.”

Si incamminarono e lui non riuscì a trattenersi dal parlare, dal sorridere in direzione di quel moro che pareva avere un carattere difficile da tenere a bada…

“Lo sai vero che sento il tuo odore di diffidenza e di paura?”

Aveva un braccio libero e, con un gesto completamente istintivo, abbracciò le spalle dell’uomo che gli camminava di fianco. Se lo tirò vicino con dolcezza, senza obbligarlo ma cercando, con la propria scia calma, di farlo sentire al sicuro appoggiato al suo corpo.

Bucky si lasciò condurre contro il proprio corpo, quasi che fosse stanco di tutto quello schifo, era come se avesse bisogno di un pò di conforto, aveva bisogno di sicurezze e l'aveva trovata tra le braccia di Steve.

“Vieni, portiamola in camera sua…”

Aveva aperto la porta della propria casa con il cuore che batteva forte nel suo petto, si guardò attorno studiando ogni singola ombra che l’ambiente gli offriva, non c’era nessuno, Rumlow non era lì, erano al sicuro.

Accese alcune delle luci di casa e lasciò che Steve entrasse nella loro casa, nel loro ambiente e nella loro tana; era strano avere un alpha lì ma quel senso da omega stava quasi uggiolando felice nonostante tutto quello che era successo da poco.

Lo accompagnò nella “tana” della figlia, sorrise nel vedere che non voleva staccarsi dalla sua maglia, si guardarono e Steve se la tolse, semplicemente come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Socchiuse la porta di quella stanza quando l’alpha fu fuori da lì, si diresse nella propria di camera afferrando una felpa che gli era sempre stata grande allungandola al biondo con un sorriso divertito.

“In cambio della tua maglietta, che ne dici?”

Steve sorrise mostrando quei denti perfetti mentre annuiva in sua direzione e l’intera situazione sembrava giusta, come un pezzo del puzzle che andava al suo posto, preciso e magnifico.

“Preferisci un caffè o una birra?”

Steve indossò quell’indumento nonostante gli stesse leggermente tirato, Bucky poteva vedere quel tessuto che si tirava ad ogni suo movimento ma si decise ad andare in cucina per evitare che il proprio corpo andasse a rilasciare feromoni troppo evidenti da nascondere.

“Qualsiasi cosa, va bene tutto per me.”

Si ritrovò ad ascoltarlo mentre riempiva due tazze di caffè e le portava in salotto dove Steve si era accomodato sul suo divano.

Le appoggiò sul tavolino di fronte a loro, tornò in cucina recuperando zucchero, latte e alcuni pasticcini per poi tornare e sedersi accanto a lui e prendere quella tazza tra le mani e raccogliere le gambe al petto, soffiando e cercando di raffreddare il liquido scuro ed amaro.

“Iniziò tutto come una maledetta favola, ero giovane e prima di lui avevo avuto solo un paio di uomini…”

[To Be Continued…]

Note varie:

Se siete arrivati fino a qui vi ringrazio infinitamente e vi chiedo di dirmi cosa ne pensate della storia perchè è la prima volta che mi cimento in qualcosa di così crudo e cattivo…

(Sì, ho anche ucciso Stark di tumore in una mia storia ma non si parlava di violenza fisica e psicologica accidenti! 

Era più “facile” da trattare!)

Detto ciò vi lascio alle vostre cose e vi auguro buona serata <3 


	3. Capitolo 3

Note:  Grazie anche solo di leggere questa storia, mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, anche con un messaggio privato, non vi preoccupate <3 

Doveva essere un capitolo di quattromila parole ma…

l’ho riletto e aggiustato ed è diventato da cinquemila quindi vi chiedo scusa per la lunghezza!

Io l’ho riletto ma sono, come sempre, certa di aver dimenticato qualcosa ma detto ciò, vi lascio alla lettura.

Spero sia di vostro gradimento.

Ciaoo! 

PS: ringrazio come sempre Roby R per aver betato la prima e la seconda bozza, ringrazio Arianna per il prompt e ringrazio anche Elena (che scusa ma non mi ricordo il tuo nick su EFP =)) che mi ha dato degli ulteriori consigli per migliorarmi nella scrittura.

Grazie a tutte <3  


Capitolo 3 di 5

Sorseggiò un po’ di quel liquido leccandosi le labbra evitando di spostare lo sguardo da quel tavolino in legno scuro. Se avesse anche solo guardato per sbaglio Steve non avrebbe più parlato, sarebbe crollato in mille pezzi, lo sapeva e se lo sentiva come uno specchio incrinato che scricchiola minaccioso…

“I primi mesi con Rumlow sono stati belli, pensavo di aver trovato il mio alpha, il sogno perfetto di tutti gli omega…” Fece una breve pausa per riordinare i ricordi “...ma poi il primo calore arrivò e lui semplicemente fece crollare ogni mio singolo sogno, iniziò legandomi ed usandomi schifato e soddisfatto dal mio essere parte di una razza inferiore. Quando mi ripresi dal calore capì di aver commesso l’errore più grande della mia vita.”

Steve non aveva ancora toccato la bevanda che l'altro gli aveva gentilmente offerto, ce l’aveva in mano guardando il vapore che saliva dalla tazza intensamente, lasciando che le proprie orecchie ascoltassero quelle parole cercando di non intervenire seguendo il proprio istinto di protezione. 

Bucky non avvertiva gli occhi dell’altro su di sé ed era un bene, significava che, per il poco che si conoscevano, Steve gli stava dando il suo spazio e, per poter continuare il discorso, Bucky dovette solo trovare le parole giuste per raccontargli tutto lo schifo che c'era stato nel corso della sua breve vita.

“Non mi tolse più la catena, prima mi hanno fatto indebolire tenendomi digiuno per mesi e poi, quando ero debole per ribellarmi, hanno iniziato ad insegnarmi a combattere, il suo scopo era quello di usarmi per uccidere a comando, sperava che io sarei diventato il suo schiavo perfetto ma quando si accorse di quanto ero incapace di ubbidire la mia prigionia divenne un inferno.”

Le immagini iniziarono a correre dietro le sue palpebre mentre le parole avevano iniziato a fluire dalla sua bocca, non sapeva nemmeno il perchè gli stesse raccontando tutto quello ma improvvisamente si sentiva meglio, era come se parlarne con un alpha rispettoso gli stesse facendo capire che tutto quello era successo davvero e che aveva superato quello schifo in qualche modo.

“Mi iniettava un composto che mi faceva andare in calore, mi vendeva ad altri Alpha assicurandosi però di aprire loro la strada, era possessivo con me, ero il suo preferito ma mi vendeva comunque…”

Un sorrisetto malinconico e triste spuntò sulle sue labbra. Si arricciò le maniche della camicia mostrando i polsi che, ancora, portavano i segni delle manette o delle cinghie che usavano per tenerlo fermo, cicatrici leggermente più chiare del resto della mano e del braccio.

“E’ arrivato a spaccarmi un braccio perchè avevo avuto il coraggio di ringhiare ad un alpha, un suo cliente.”

Si asciugò velocemente l’angolo esterno di uno dei due occhi, facendosi forza per trattenersi dal non piangere, li aveva superati, quei fatti li aveva visti e rivisti nei propri incubi più e più volte, non doveva piangere non più.

“Mi aveva iniettato il doppio della solita dose in una di quelle tante sere. Mi aveva imbavagliato e spogliato mentre piano sentivo le vampate del calore raggiungere il mio stomaco e il mio ventre. Nella stanza arrivarono altri tre alpha oltre a lui, tutto ciò che successe dopo è confuso nella mia testa ma... ciò di cui sono certo è la faccia sorridente di Rumlow che mi sputa, tra le mani un mucchio di soldi.”

Bucky fiutò il senso di colpa provenire dal suo lato destro, là dove c’era seduto Steve, si voltò dall’altra parte, voleva finire di parlare prima di affrontarlo e vedere sul suo volto qualsiasi tipo di espressione, voleva che lui sapesse tutto ciò che lo riguardava.

Il suo cuore aumentò i battiti al solo pensiero di rimanere solo per il resto della sua vita, era una paura che viaggiava sullo stesso piano con la paura di ricadere in quel genere di violenze e soprusi, viveva in bilico tra il baratro e la follia.

Gli vibrò il labbro per quelle lacrime che volevano sfuggire dai suoi occhi, si obbligò a respirare sonoramente, sbuffando mentre poggiava il capo sulla seduta del divano.

“Da quella brutta notte nacque Sarah, il parto nove mesi dopo è stato difficile, doloroso ma crescerla in quell’ambiente è stato ancora più impossibile… non ti racconterò null’altro se non il perchè me ne sono andato. Il motivo per cui mia figlia ha avuto una cazzo di crisi di nervi solo al pensiero di allontanarsi con quello schifoso pezzo di merda.”

Si ritrovò a stringere i denti ringhiando, una mano grande e calda si appoggiò sulla sua spalla obbligandolo a guardarla mentre il proprietario di essa lo guardava con dolcezza e amore, quasi che quello sguardo potesse lenire davvero quei ricordi assieme a quegli occhi dolci.

Il pollice della grande mano che aveva sulla spalla lo stava accarezzando in un lieve movimento circolatorio, era una carezza rilassante anche tramite i vestiti, sembrava quasi che quell’uomo avesse poteri rilassanti su di lui.

Bucky prese un sorso di caffè per bagnarsi la gola ormai diventata secca e riprese a parlare voltandosi però a fronteggiare Steve con gli occhi decisi di chi aveva combattuto e aveva vinto una battaglia tutta sua.

“Mi obbligò a lasciarmi montare come un dannato animale mentre altri uomini tenevano mia figlia ferma e la obbligavano a guardarci, tutto questo perchè mi sono ribellato ad un pestaggio, avevo solo stretto i pugni e avevo picchiato due alpha fracassandogli il setto nasale e qualche costola…”

Steve si ritrovò a guardare quel giovane con apprensione e una rabbia che, parola dopo parola, si accendeva dentro di lui con prepotenza assieme ai ricordi di come suo padre trattava la sua amata madre.

“Bucky, quanto tempo?”

La rabbia si affievolì lasciando spazio alla preoccupazione, alla colpa che aveva la sua stessa razza mentre osservava quel profilo che pareva rivivere quei momenti con gli occhi lucidi e velati di terrore.

“Ti riferisci a quanto la bimba ha visto? Tutta la notte l’hanno tenuta lì e aveva solo tre anni…”

Un gesto incomprensibile e stupido, un atto fatto sicuramente solo per colpire Bucky perchè una bambina così piccola non poteva capire cosa stessero facendo al padre. Era stato un “dispetto” per l’omega, un monito chiaro e forte, qualcosa che doveva farlo rimettere in riga. 

Steve chiuse gli occhi stringendo tra le mani la tazza incassando la testa tra le spalle, riuscendo a mettersi nei panni della bambina la cui unica sicurezza era quel padre che aveva dovuto vedere distruggere, seviziare senza poter andare da lui a cercare conforto… 

Sarah a quell’età non era stata in grado di capire cosa succedesse ma Steve era certo che l’odore della paura e della vergogna che provenivano da Bucky avevano agitato la piccola, agitandola fino a terrorizzarla.

“Quanti anni sei rimasto lì?”

Lo domandò con quello strano groppo alla gola che lo faceva parlare con tono basso e autoritario, minaccioso perché se avesse saputo quelle cose prima non sarebbe rimasto con le mani in mano di fronte a quel Rumlow, lo avrebbe seguito, pedinato e lo avrebbe fracassato di botte, lo avrebbe portato dalla polizia e lo avrebbe fatto arrestare…

“Sei anni. Tre prima di Sarah e tre dopo che è nata. Ho rubato tre fiale di sonnifero e quando ero certo che ci fosse solo lui e un altro apha, gliene ho iniettate due sfruttando il fattore sorpresa per atterrare Rumlow e mettere in pratica quello che loro mi avevano insegnato...”

Steve si ritrovò a martoriarsi le mani, voleva sapere di più, voleva ascoltare quei discorsi perchè un omega come Bucky era unico nel suo genere, era straordinario il modo in cui si era “liberato” senza l’aiuto di nessuno, era fenomenale sapere che per sua figlia si era ribellato divenendo pericoloso come un animale messo alle stretto.

“E il secondo alpha?”

Steve lo chiese senza pensarci due volte, guardò il ragazzo che aveva di fianco, sembrava più forte di ciò che mostrava e non solo per se stesso ma anche per sua figlia.

“L’ho ucciso Steve. Aveva tentato di prendere mia figlia in braccio per corrompermi e io ho semplicemente afferrato la prima lama che ho trovato, ho puntato ad un ginocchio per fermarlo dal fuggire, ho lasciato che il pugnale incidesse i tendini del suo polso ed infine ho lasciato correre l’arma sulla sua gola e sulla sua ghiandola. Preciso e letale come mi avevano insegnato loro. E dire che non mi avevano mai lasciato uccidere perchè non sapevo ubbidire.”

Buttò giù il caffè rimanente con un sorso secco, bisognoso di quella maledetta caffeina per restare sveglio, consapevole che, se avesse provato a chiudere gli occhi, quella notte non avrebbe mai dormito. L’aver riportato a galla quei ricordi, assieme all’episodio di quella mattina con Rumlow, gli aveva dato la certezza che gli incubi lo avrebbero tormentato, tenendolo sveglio.

_“BUCKY!”_

_All’udire del proprio nome urlato, Bucky aveva stretto sua figlia in un abbraccio dolce e confortante, le aveva accarezzato i capelli con delicatezza prima di parlarle all'orecchio._

_“Resta qui, torno il prima possibile cipollina, non piangere...”_

_Rumlow lo aveva afferrato per i capelli obbligandolo ad alzarsi da quella piccola stanza che faceva loro da prigione, lo aveva trascinato fino alla porta facendolo ringhiare per il dolore, lo aveva bloccato al muro, gli aveva cacciato una di quelle maledette siringhe nel collo e aveva riso, leccandogli la guancia con malizia._

_Bucky era debole, temprato da quel lungo periodo di pestaggi dal quale non era ancora uscito, il solo respirare gli pareva difficile e le ossa erano doloranti._

_“Ehi piccolina!”_

_“Lasciala stare…”_

_Un pugno centrò la mascella dell’omega, violento e implacabile, Bucky gemette sofferente socchiudendo gli occhi e parlando._

_“Alpha, ti prego…”_

_Lo sguardo di Rumlow si addolcì mostrandosi soddisfatto di quell’improvvisa sottomissione da parte di Bucky, quanto odiava sottomettersi a lui ma per lei lo avrebbe fatto all’infinito, fino all’ultimo suo respiro._

_“Così va già meglio, stupido omega.”_

“Ho passato questi ultimi tre anni a scappare, a nascondermi facendo il fotografo quando potevo, con i mezzi che avevo. Nei periodi più bui affidavo la bimba a qualcuno di fidato e andavo a prostituirmi per riuscire a campare. Dovrei vergognarmi ma non ci riesco…”

Steve vicino a lui si mosse nervoso, si mise comodo sul divano facendo sorridere Bucky che, nonostante la tristezza, aveva ancora una scintilla di speranza negli occhi.

“Cosa ti ha spinto a smettere di scappare?”

Era una domanda facile, qualcosa a cui chiunque nella sua situazione avrebbe saputo dare risposta eppure lui scosse il capo, si leccò le labbra e incatenò i suoi occhi a quelli di Steve, nervoso e confuso.

“Non lo so di preciso, so che un giorno ero al lavoro e Scott, questo ragazzo beta che lavora con noi, ha iniziato a parlare a raffica. Mi ha raccontato di sua figlia che aveva appena portato all’asilo e di quanto quella struttura fosse bella e, quando quella sera sono tornato a casa, ho guardato mia figlia e mi sono detto che lei non c’entrava nulla con la merda che avevo nella mia vita…”

Si piegò in avanti poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia portandosi le mani a togliersi la sciarpa leggera che copriva il collare in pelle. Collare che serviva per impedire che gli apha provassero a morderlo, una piccola precauzione che lo stesso Rumlow gli aveva imposto, l’unica piccola accortezza che aveva usato nei suoi confronti.

“Rumlow vuole che io firmi un contratto, un contratto che gli permetterebbe di andarsene dal paese e di rientrare quando gli pare e piace perchè ufficialmente avrebbe un omega da cui tornare, mi ha dato sette giorni ma non mi aspettavo minimamente che mi colpisse cercando di rapire Sarah.”

Steve guardò Bucky, gli chiese il perchè Rumlow avesse bisogno delle carte e lui si ritrovò a ripensare a quel periodo in cui lo aveva conosciuto, alla ricerca di una risposta decente da dare al biondo.

“Adesso che mi ci fai pensare non lo so di preciso, sono sicuro che abbia avuto dei precedenti con alcune denunce da parte di Omega e sono quasi certo che non abbia origini americane.”

Guardò Steve come a domandargli se quelle due informazioni potessero essere d’aiuto e l’uomo si ritrovò ad annuire prima di parlare componendo una teoria accettabile.

“Potrebbe essere che, con il fatto dei precedenti penali, lo stato gli abbia detto che se esce dai confini non può più rientrare ma che, ovviamente, se avesse una specie di famiglia a cui fare ritorno non potrebbero proibirglielo…”

Bucky si portò il volto tra le mani nascondendolo prima di sospirare fuori dai denti altre parole, forse le più difficili da pronunciare per chi, come lui, era abituato a sopravvivere da solo. Aveva ragione, aveva maledettamente ragione, con la scusa della “famiglia” avrebbe potuto fare avanti e indietro indisturbato il maledetto.

“Non so cosa devo fare Steve… sono stanco di fuggire. Voglio solo darle una vita normale o quantomeno il più normale possibile.”

Steve si mosse nuovamente di fianco a lui, si inginocchiò a terra e, lentamente, gli afferrò i polsi per poterlo guardare in viso.

Quegli occhi erano azzurri ma avevano una leggera sfumatura di verde visti da così vicino, il profumo di quell’alpha era buono e riusciva a calmarlo come non gli era mai successo.

“Bucky, posso abbracciarti?”

Gli stava davvero chiedendo se poteva abbracciarlo? Era davvero così consapevole del suo passato da aver capito le parole di Bucky sul suo passato difficile?

Annuì a quella domanda, non consapevole della necessità che aveva di sentire quel contatto sulla propria pelle.

Le braccia di Steve si chiusero sul suo busto e sulle sue spalle mentre il suo corpo scivolava in avanti per andare incontro a quel contatto, socchiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quel calore e quella calma che parevano uscire da ogni poro dell’altro; Ricambiò il contatto con bisogno.

Steve lo stava stringendo con forza, non voleva spaventarlo o fargli del male, l’omega aveva passato di tutto e di più per la figlia e ora aveva solo bisogno di essere felice, lì, abbracciati in quel momento fuori dal tempo.

Il suo istinto alpha glielo diceva, glielo imponeva chiedendogli di ricoprirlo con il proprio odore, di trattenerlo il più a lungo possibile tra le proprie forti braccia e di proteggerlo contro ogni male possibile.

Si ritrovò a parlare, con tono calmo ma serio, direttamente all’orecchio di Bucky. Il profumo della cannella e del miele lo mettevano di buon umore, gli ricordavano sua madre e la sua amata nonna ed era meraviglioso sapere che, nonostante tutto, Bucky era lì e si stava lasciando abbracciare…

“C’è un mio amico, il padre di Morgan, una bimba che è diventata subito amica di tua figlia. Tony è il proprietario di una multinazionale e da circa dieci anni, combatte per i diritti degli omega.”

Bucky si ritrovò a staccarsi leggermente da quel loro abbraccio per poterlo guardare negli occhi, Steve scrutò quella domanda silenziosa che albergava nella testa del moro: Bucky, giustamente, non capiva il perché dell’informazione così ricominciò a parlare per dissolvere quel dubbio nella testa dell’altro.

“Tony si è innamorato dieci anni fa di un giovanissimo omega, ha atteso che lui diventasse maggiorenne per reclamarlo come suo ma, da egocentrico insopportabile quale era, si è trasformato in un amorevole padre iperprotettivo sia verso il marito che verso la figlia. Ha iniziato a combattere per gli omega e sono certo che se ne parliamo con lui saprà aiutarti, ne sono sicuro… Ti fidi di me?”

Gli occhi di Bucky lo guardarono per un poco, dubbiosi e meravigliati, sul suo viso una lacrima calda sfuggiva dal suo controllo, crollò a terra mentre annuiva con il capo a quella domanda.

“Se non mi fossi fidato di te non saresti in casa mia, imbecille.”

Gli stava sorridendo e quel semplice gesto istintivo fermò il cuore di Steve, sussultò felice della situazione che si era creata, non era facile avere a che fare con Bucky e lo aveva capito ma il suo istinto lo stava facendo impazzire, avrebbe tanto voluto sentirlo contro di sé e fargli ricordare di essere prima di tutto una persona e, solo dopo di ciò, un omega.

Steve ridacchiò a quel lieve insulto che gli era stato dato, più che giustificato dal passato del moro. Chiuse gli occhi poggiando la fronte su quella di Bucky e decise che doveva andarsene così aprì bocca per parlare accorgendosi che, nonostante fosse la prima volta che metteva piede in quella casa, non voleva andarsene; Gli sembrava tutto così familiare e accogliente da mettergli angoscia il solo pensiero di andarsene.

“Se vuoi rimanere puoi dormire nel mio letto, io vado di là con Sarah, è tardi per mandarti a casa… sempre se vuoi, rimanere.”

Bucky aveva parlato invitandolo a rimanere lì per la notte, non doveva accettare ma la sua testa si mosse istintiva in un cenno positivo mentre il moro si alzava per andare a cambiare le lenzuola e, quasi sicuramente, far prendere aria alla stanza.

“Non preoccuparti per la tua scia, te l’ho già detto che mi piace, no?”

Lo aveva fermato afferrandolo delicatamente per un polso, lo aveva trattenuto invitando l’altro a voltarsi, imbarazzato ma sorridente in risposta al suo commento.

“Allora lasciami cambiare le lenzuola e prepararti qualcosa da mangiare, che ne dici Steve?”

Steve si ritrovò ad alzarsi dal divano per seguire Bucky, negò con il capo, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva detto l’altro non se la sentiva di mangiare, il suo stomaco era come bloccato, incapace di digerire tutte quelle violenze e quei torti che per anni avevano afflitto l’omega.

“Non ho fame tranquillo, cretino dal buon odore.”

Bucky ridacchiò. Vederlo muovere il capo come rassegnato dall’insulto che aveva detto con tono dolce fu una cosa bella agli occhi di Steve. Stava iniziando ad apprezzare troppo quel ragazzo, ogni cosa che lo riguardava iniziava ad essere bella ma non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo interessato. 

Non era solo per ciò che l’altro era o per ciò che aveva passato, Bucky era interessante, sembrava divertente, sarcastico e canzonatorio ma soprattutto sembrava intenzionato a dare una svolta al suo orribile passato e Steve non poteva che essere felice di essere lì con lui.

“Un giorno di questi che ne dici di allenarti con me?”

Disse Steve mentre estraeva il cellulare dalla tasca con un movimento fluido per scrivere un messaggio al suo amico Tony. Un messaggio corto per spiegargli che c’era un omega in difficoltà e nulla di più.

Guardò il moro incrociare le braccia muscolose al petto, lo osservò leccarsi divertito le labbra prima di parlare con una scintilla di gioco a lampeggiargli negli occhi.

“E se poi vinco io? Che ne sarà del tuo orgoglio alpha?”

Steve spalancò la bocca in un sorriso, come erano finiti a scherzare dopo i discorsi pesanti ed orribili legati al passato di Bucky?

Era bravo a cambiare discorso quel giovane, doveva riconoscerglielo, ma Steve era altrettanto bravo a non lasciare che la gente si perdesse troppo nei ricordi, semplice, efficace, un’accoppiata vincente.

“Me ne farò una ragione e chiederò la rivincita.”

“E sia…” 

Sparì per andare a cambiare le lenzuola al letto che avrebbe ospitato il biondo per poi tornare dopo pochi minuti ed indicare all’altro le porte mentre parlava.

“Fai come se fosse casa tua, il bagno è lì e quella è la stanza dove dormirai. Ci vediamo domattina, Steve.”

Bucky si sdraiò a petto nudo in quel letto accanto a Sarah, le accarezzò le ciocche scure scostandole dagli occhi chiusi, la coprì meglio abbracciandola con calma prima di sorridere e baciarle la fronte con dolcezza, lasciando che quel lieve contatto dimostrasse tutto il suo infinito amore per quella piccola.

Afferrò tra le mani parte di quella maglia che la bambina teneva ancora stretta a sé, inebriandosi di quell’odore forte e buono, si ritrovò ad osservare le dita della figlia che sembravano non voler mollare la presa su quel leggero tessuto.

Bucky cercò di addormentarsi, cercò di muoversi il meno possibile controllando, di tanto in tanto, la sveglia.

Il susseguirsi delle ore diventò noioso, patetico e difficile per le membra stanche e per la testa piena di ricordi di Bucky, decise di alzarsi quando vide che erano già le quattro del mattino.

Aprì la porta e si mise a cercare, il più silenziosamente possibile, nei vari cassetti della credenza il pacchetto di sigarette che teneva come valvola di sfogo in quelle notte in cui gli incubi non lo volevano lasciar dormire.

Sfilò una di quelle paglie assieme all’accendino aprendo la porta finestra della cucina e sedendosi a terra sul pianerottolo, la testa appoggiata al muro mentre con un tiro l’accendeva percependo il fumo che, cancerogeno, scivolava nei suoi polmoni, piacevole, in quella notte di mancato sonno.

Espirò allontanando il filtro dalla bocca portando l’altra mano a scompigliarsi i capelli ripensando alle parole di Rumlow...

_\- Hai tagliato i capelli…-_ Era stata una delle prime cose che aveva fatto dopo essere fuggito, aveva afferrato uno dei pugnali che custodiva gelosamente e, mentre Sarah dormiva, lui aveva inciso quelle ciocche in modo grossolano e secco. Il solo ricordo dei propri capelli che venivano raccolti in una coda per poterlo manipolare al meglio faceva male ed era ancora indelebile dietro alle sue palpebre.

Portò le ginocchia al petto incrociando le braccia ed usandole come appoggio per la testa, quel passato era andato, scivolato via come acqua sotto ad un ponte eppure era lì sempre pronto alla minima sfumatura a ricordargli che c’era stato, indelebile ed irreparabile.

Udì dei passi e, quasi d’istinto, nascose la sigaretta dietro la propria figura, Sarah non doveva sapere che fumava di tanto in tanto.

Tese l’orecchio percependo il rumore dello scorrere dell’acqua del lavandino prima di udire nuovamente i passi andare verso la porta finestra. L’odore di Steve lo raggiunse prima della figura dell’alpha, quel dolce profumo di pino e di muschio lo fece sorridere.

“Ehi scusa io… mi sono svegliato perchè avevo sete e ho visto la finestra aperta…”

Bucky non si scompose alzando gli occhi al cielo e riportando la sigaretta alla bocca prendendo un altro profondo respiro ed espirando con calma.

Steve sparì per alcuni attimi prima di tornare fuori con un bicchiere di acqua, si sedette al suo fianco, le loro gambe vicine tanto da toccarsi così come le loro braccia.

Mai Bucky avrebbe pensato di arrivare a permettere tutta quella confidenza ad un alpha, non così in fretta almeno, eppure Steve aveva quel qualcosa in più, quella sottile umanità che lo rendeva speciale, unico.

Spostò la sigaretta voltando il filtro verso di lui, in un chiaro invito a fare un tiro.

“Vuoi?”

I loro sguardi si incrociarono prima che la testa di Steve si muovesse per andare a prendere la sigaretta direttamente dalle dita dell’omega, sfiorandole appena con le labbra.

Steve prese una boccata e Bucky si ritrovò ad osservarlo con attenzione. Quanto poteva sembrare erotico un gesto così sciocco e innocente come fumare una sigaretta che, poco prima, era stata tra le sue labbra?

Il momento venne interrotto da dei colpi di tosse da parte di Steve. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi a forza di tossire e gli restituì la sigaretta mentre si piegava in due cercando di smettere. Sorseggiò l’acqua cercando di contenersi per non fare troppo casino.

Bucky si ritrovò a ridere di gusto di fronte a quella scena, appoggiandosi alla spalla dell’altro che lo guardava a metà tra il divertito e l'infastidito.

“Erano cinque o sei anni che non fumavo, non c’è nulla da ridere...”

Bucky si asciugò una lacrima di divertimento prima di leccarsi le labbra e parlare con tono basso e soave.

“Sei un cretino, bastava dirmi di no…”

Il moro si ritrovò ad osservare le gote dell’altro diventare rosse, si era davvero imbarazzato per così poco? Per una battuta soffiata senza alcun peso per un tiro di sigaretta?

“Sei strano per essere un alpha, insomma un alpha che arrossisce per così poco è… strano.”

Bucky si ritrovò a guardare il polso dell’altro che andava a sfregarsi la bocca per asciugare una gocciolina che era sfuggita al sorso d'acqua. Steve lo guardò mentre un sopracciglio si alzava curioso.

“Spero che sia uno ‘strano’ in senso buono allora…”

Bucky si ritrovò a mordersi il labbro annuendo. Si voltò verso il panorama fatto di grattacieli e di palazzi mentre la notte, minuto dopo minuto, lasciava spazio alla luce di quel sole che doveva ancora sorgere.

“Chi lo sa…”

Bucky lo sussurrò voltandosi a guardare l’altro negli occhi, uno sguardo lungo ed intenso che pareva significare tutto e niente. Una sua mano andò ad appoggiarsi quasi per istinto su un ginocchio del biondo mentre i loro volti si avvicinarono, centimetro dopo centimetro, l’azzurro dei suoi occhi immerso in quello spruzzato di verde di Steve.

Sarebbe bastato un leggero movimento del collo per far sì che le loro labbra si sfiorassero ma Bucky si mosse mettendo una mano delicatamente sulla bocca dell’alpha, allontanandosi con negli occhi una malinconia colma di confusione; era troppo vicino a fare qualcosa di cui non era sicuro.

“Torno a letto, grazie per la chiacchierata e... mi piace la tua stranezza.”

Spense la sigaretta rientrando e, una volta bagnato il filtro, la buttò nascondendola nella spazzatura.

Il fatto che gli piacesse la sua stranezza, era un enorme passo avanti o comunque era qualcosa, era una base da cui partire e a Steve faceva piacere. Con quel giovane omega dal passato difficile poteva essere se stesso senza dover fingere nulla.

Appoggiò la testa al muro e sorrise finendo in un sorso l’acqua che aveva ancora nel bicchiere, alzandosi da lì e rientrando in casa, chiudendo la porta finestra.

Steve non aveva chiuso occhio per via di quel profumo che lo circondava, un profumo che, però, era speziato di solitudine e di sofferenza, quante volte quella stanza aveva ospitato Bucky mentre piangeva, silenzioso, per non svegliare la propria figlia?

Quante volte ancora quella stanza aveva visto i fantasmi che tormentavano il giovane omega?

Erano domande che continuavano, viziose, a vorticargli nella mente, non riusciva a placarsi nonostante gli aromi della cannella e del miele lo cullassero dolcemente.

Guardò l’orologio ritrovandosi a sospirare incapace di comprendere come poteva essere possibile che fosse già passata un’ora e mezza da quando si era alzato per bere… doveva lavorare tra poche ore!

Tornò a sdraiarsi in quel letto che sapeva di Bucky, ci immerse il viso cercando di coprire quell’odore con il proprio, di lenire quella sofferenza con la propria presenza facendo unire i loro odori. Quanto poteva essere bello sentire le loro scie così distinte unirsi fino a creare una fragranza unica che si stava attaccando al suo corpo, una fragranza che lo faceva stare meglio senza un apparente motivo.

“Buona notte.”

“Steve… Steve...!”

Aprì un occhio coprendosi di più con la coperta, lasciandosi coccolare da quell’odore particolare che lo stava facendo riposare così bene da fargli passare la voglia di uscire da quel letto.

Una voce sopra al suo nome lo obbligò ad aprire gli occhi, una voce di bambina mentre un leggero peso gli stanziava sulla schiena, aprì un occhio trovandosi di fronte Bucky a petto nudo.

Si alzò un pò di scatto facendo rotolare il “peso” sulla schiena di lato sul letto, quello stesso peso iniziò a ridere divertito obbligando il biondo a voltarsi per ritrovarsi di fronte alla piccola Sarah in pigiama che rideva con i capelli sciolti e scompigliati.

“Ciao Steve!”

La piccola saltellò sul letto andando a sedersi sul cuscino che Steve non aveva utilizzato, la guardò e le sorrise accarezzandole la testolina in modo istintivo.

“Ehi, buongiorno a te piccolo terremoto!”

Steve si mise seduto sul letto avvertendo su di sé lo sguardo curioso di Bucky. Anche lui aveva dormito a petto nudo dopotutto. Si voltò per guardarlo ma si scontrò con l’anta dell’armadio.

“Devo andare al lavoro e penso che anche tu debba andare, sono le sette e mezza, Maestro.” 

Steve sbuffò ridacchiando a quel nomignolo che, in fondo, era veritiero, si perse a guardare Bucky che nel frattempo cercava i vestiti.

Quel corpo aveva cicatrici che segnavano qua e là il suo fisico, quasi che fossero una testimonianza più che visibile delle parole che, solo il giorno prima, Bucky gli aveva detto.

Lo osservò mentre era intento ad indossare una maglietta scura, semplice e con uno scollo a v, ma decise di smettere di fissarlo per evitare qualsiasi reazione o commento possibile, c’era la piccola lì con loro e non aveva ancora tutta quella confidenza.

Avvertì le sue guance andare a fuoco, imbarazzato per quello sguardo che lui stesso aveva lanciato all'altro.

Bucky indossava il collare, non l’aveva mai tolto e questo dimostrava quanto poco si fidasse delle persone attorno a sé. Era una precauzione che Steve capiva.

"Posso usare il bagno?"

Lo chiese passandosi, nervoso, le mani sul retro del collo ed alzandosi dal letto quando un sì lasciò le labbra dell'omega.

Si stiracchiò mentre la bimba lo guardava sorridente, sembrava una scena quotidiana, dolce.

Era tutto piacevole, la presenza di Bucky, della piccola Sarah e sembrava tutto così giusto, come un puzzle i cui pezzi si erano incastrati perfettamente.

"L'avevo detto che Steve andava bene per te papà…"

L'innocenza della bimba obbligò i due adulti a guardarsi negli occhi, complici di qualcosa che non era nemmeno successo, felici ma insicuri in quella fase.

Osservò il moro sdraiarsi sul letto vicino alla bimba, per parlarle e spiegarle, Steve si inginocchiò di fianco al letto, dimentico della necessità di andare in bagno.

"Cipollina, ci vuole solo aiutare e il fatto che abbia dormito qui non vuol dire nulla…"

Steve guardò il volto triste della bimba, poteva capire la necessità di avere una figura alpha in famiglia, la capiva dopo aver visto e sentito lo schifo che aveva popolato la vita di Bucky e della figlia ma allo stesso modo non voleva affrettare le cose.

"Il tuo papà ha ragione… però sono sicuro di una cosa…"

Steve si mosse per farle un leggero buffetto sul naso, quasi per farla risvegliare da quella tristezza che le faceva tenere la testa china con il muso lungo.

"Sono sicuro che vi voglio bene e che se ci muoviamo possiamo prendere una brioches prima di andare all'asilo, che ne dici?"

Il volto triste si trasformò in uno entusiasta mentre la testolina annuiva felice. Era meravigliosa.

La bimba corse nella sua stanza per andare a cambiarsi lasciando nuovamente soli i due adulti che, uscita la bimba, si guardarono divertiti.

"Se stai cercando di comprarci, beh con lei ci sei riuscito divinamente."

Bucky si mise seduto alzandosi da quel letto che sapeva di un loro che non c'era mai stato ed era strano da sentire, era strano da pensare anche per Steve.

"Missione compiuta allora."

[To Be Continued…]  
  


Note:   
A voi che siete arrivati fin qui dico graziecon il cuore, vi ringrazio e spero che vogliate continuare a leggere anche il prossimo capitolo <3 


	4. Capitolo 4

E ci siamo a pubblicare il penultimo capitolo di questa storia nata come una lunga OS… 

Ci sarà, verso la fine, un linguaggio colorito da parte di uno dei personaggi ma mi serviva proprio per creare la scena, spero di non guastare il tutto >.<

Con tutti i vostri bei commenti ora mi sono emozionata e ho l’ansia da pre capitolo (esiste?)!!

L’ho riletto tre volte e sarà un pò lunghino o meglio prima della revisione era sulle 4700 parole ora è attorno alle 6 mila, quindi sì sono una brutta persona a farvi leggere tutte queste parole, lo so.

E vi chiedo anche scusa sul come ho troncato il capitolo ma mi pareva giusto, così per essere un pò crudele muahahahah

Vi lascio alla lettura ringraziando chiunque legga/recensisca o altro <3 Grazie siete la mia luce <3

Capitolo 4 di 5

"Steve, puoi gentilmente spiegarmi il messaggio di ieri sera?"

Steve si ritrovò a guardare Tony e a sospirare, lo conosceva troppo bene per pensare che avrebbe aspettato il pomeriggio per avere delle notizie sulla faccenda. Si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre ridacchiava sconsolato e parlava alla piccola.

"Sarah vai a giocare con gli altri bambini, io arrivo."

La bimba si staccò dall'alpha trotterellando verso gli altri bambini come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, come se quella fosse una scena quotidiana.

"Non sapevo tu avessi una figlia e, per l'amore di qualche divinità, Rogers hai addosso l’odore di un omega… mi sono perso qualcosa?”

Lo sguardo malizioso al di là di quelle lenti chiare era visibile. Avere a che fare con il grande Tony Stark non era facile, non lo era mai stato ma Steve lo conosceva ed era certo di poter contare su di lui per quel genere di situazioni.

Si guardarono divertiti e Steve si ritrovò stupidamente a sorridere annuendo con il capo, consapevole che l’altro alpha non lo avrebbe nemmeno ascoltato se non avesse detto qualcosa riguardo a quel particolare odore che aveva addosso.

“Devo ammettere che amo il suo odore, ho dormito a casa sua, io in una stanza e lui assieme a sua figlia. Ha un passato difficile ed è per lui che ti ho contattato…”

La voce di Tony lo fermò dal continuare il suo discorso, decise di socchiudere gli occhi per cercare di non innervosirsi più del necessario, era comunque all’asilo, in particolar modo era al lavoro e rispondere male ai genitori dei suoi alunni non rientrava nella sua etica.

“Cadrà ai tuoi piedi, puzzi insopportabilmente di feromoni omega ma a dirla tutta sono curioso, qualcuno ha fatto sciogliere il cuore al nostro ghiacciolo preferito, wow, sono colpito.”

Steve si grattò la testa portando poi le mani sui fianchi, sospirando infastidito, doveva pensare che lo stava facendo per il bene di Bucky e di Sarah, nulla di più altrimenti quel discorso sarebbe diventato infinito. 

“Andiamo in ufficio che ti spiego, Natasha vuole sapere qualcosa per farsi un quadro generale così da evitare di arrivare di fronte ad avvocati o simili.”

***

“Bucky tieni, prendi il casco, Sarah è con Tony e Morgan.”

Bucky si ritrovò fuori dall’asilo, afferrò il casco con la bandiera americana che l’altro gli stava gentilmente allungando rigirandoselo tra le mani con, di fronte a sé, uno Steve in giacca di pelle in sella ad una moto in stile Harley Davidson… 

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per poi leccare la parte appena lesa, la visione che aveva di fronte era perfetta se non fosse stato che i piani dovevano essere altri.

Incrociò le braccia al petto, indurendo lo sguardo ed alzando un sopracciglio, dubbioso.

“Avevi detto che dovevamo parlare con un tuo amico, un alpha, non che dovevamo andare a fare un giro in moto...”

Steve raddrizzò la schiena, passandosi una mano sul retro del collo mentre si guardava attorno ed annuiva a quell’affermazione, Bucky lo osservò tamburellare le dita sul serbatoio della moto prima di parlare quasi in imbarazzo.

“Veramente non ho un tuo recapito di cellulare e non me la sono sentita di chiederlo in segreteria perché non sapevo se volevi o meno. Per questo non ho potuto avvisarti che non ne parleremo qui a scuola ma andiamo a casa di Tony, una sicurezza in più…”

Bucky si fidava di lui, era qualcosa che nasceva dalla base dello stomaco, sembrava quasi un senso di appartenenza. 

Era come se, ogni cosa che Steve diceva o faceva, il corpo e la mente di Bucky la registrava automaticamente come una cosa positiva, una cosa che avrebbe solo potuto giovare alla sua situazione.

Ma, se da un lato l’omega era terrorizzato da questa nuova sensazione, dall’altra parte ne era felice, inconsciamente.

Indossò il casco allacciandolo con cura per poi mettere una mano sulla spalla di Steve e salire a cavalcioni sul retro della moto. Si issò con un movimento fluido per poi sedersi e ritrovarsi vicino al corpo dell’alpha. Circondò la vita dell’altro con le proprie braccia scambiandosi uno sguardo a metà tra l’imbarazzato e l’insicuro, si fidava questo l’aveva capito dalla loro prima chiacchierata ma stare così tanto a contatto con lui era… strano.

Respirò il suo profumo nascondendo il naso nella giacca di pelle del biondo, parlò crogiolandosi in quella sensazione di pace che pareva avvolgerlo sempre quando era con lui.

“Ok, mi fido di te, Steve.”

Steve partì accendendo la moto con un sorriso emozionato ed orgoglioso stampato in volto. Il calore del corpo del moro alle sue spalle era piacevole, il suo respiro sul collo era caldo e quelle parole, dettate forse più dall’istinto che da altro, erano riuscite a scaldare il suo animo.

Guidò rilassato fino a giungere di fronte ad una villa immensa, Bucky accompagnò i suoi movimenti sulla moto, era come se andare in moto con lui fosse la cosa più naturale della sua intera vita, sembrava non avessero fatto altro se non quello.

Steve rallentò ed appoggiò un piede a terra attendendo che l’enorme cancello si aprisse di fronte a loro, percorse il vialetto, che pareva immenso, fino ad arrivare ad un parcheggio. C’erano tre auto posteggiate lì e Bucky era certo che quelle macchine fossero una più costosa dell’altra.

Scese dalla moto sempre con fluidità e Sarah si lanciò tra le sue braccia. Bucky si ritrovò a stringere la figlia a sé con calma, inalandone il profumo e accarezzandole il capo. 

“Papà ti presento Morgan e il suo papà! Sono wow!”

Sarah lo trascinò fin dall’altra bimba e da colui che, ipotizzò, essere Tony Stark. Bucky lo guardò mentre quell’uomo guardava Steve sogghignando come se cercasse una conferma o una smentita sulla sua identità…

Bucky decise di non calcolare minimamente l’uomo, sembrava già fin troppo pieno di sé per avere attenzione mentre la bimba era adorabile con quello sguardo furbo e attento.

“Morgan questo è il mio papà!”

Sarah l’aveva presentato gonfiando il petto, orgogliosa di suo padre come non mai. Si erano guardati e si erano sorrisi, Morgan aveva perso i primi due dentini da latte e nel suo sorriso infantile si vedevano queste piccole finestrelle dandole un’aria più birichina e simpatica.

Era adorabile.

“Piacere mio, tu devi essere la famosa Morgan! Io sono Bucky.”

La bimba ridacchiò felice guardando la compagna di giochi saltellando sul posto. Morgan si ritrovò a voltarsi di scatto verso l’uomo elegante che lui aveva etichettato come Stark e gli parlò con tono altezzoso e iperattivo.

“Papà Tony sono famosaaaaaa!”

Aveva capito giusto, quello era l’alpha che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo contro Rumlow, raddrizzò la schiena mettendosi a guardare l’uomo con aria seria e sicura. Steve gli passò vicino afferrandogli il braccio con delicatezza mentre anche Tony si voltava per entrare in casa senza più spiccicare una parola, mostrandogli la via per la cucina.

“Morgan porta Sarah nella vostra casetta sull’albero, Happy controlla che non si facciano male che i grandi qui devono parlare di cose serie…”

Bucky si mise subito sull’attenti, guardò questo “Happy” camminare verso le bambine e, quasi d’istinto, assottigliò lo sguardo ringhiando leggermente.

Si fidava di Steve e delle sue scelte ma non si sarebbe mai fidato del primo che passava, soprattutto se quello ubbidiva agli ordini di un alpha che non conosceva.

La voce di Steve gli arrivò calma e divertita all’orecchio, si ritrovò ad annuire alle parole che uscirono dalla bocca del biondo rilassandosi quasi immediatamente.

“E’ un beta, tranquillo, Happy è buono come il pane e lo conosco da sempre… A proposito Tony, dove è Peter?”

Steve gli aveva parlato con quel tono pacato, lo aveva rassicurato per farlo sentire a suo agio ed era come se avesse capito il reale motivo della sua ansia, lo conosceva già così bene da anticipare le sue mosse?

Guardò Tony mentre si era accomodato sulla poltrona in pelle rossa, lo vide togliersi gli occhiali da sole con una mossa stizzita del braccio, roteando gli occhi al cielo. 

Quell’uomo era un concentrato di drammaticità con quei gesti e quelle parole che stava facendo fluire con abilità dalla sua bocca.

“Il mio dolce omega, caro Steve, ha deciso di tenermi all’oscuro del fatto che sua zia May avesse bisogno di fare trasloco. Non mi voleva tra i piedi così, dopo avermi fatto passare una nottata di sesso favolosa, mi ha spento la sveglia. A mio discapito devo dire che, se lui fosse stato un omega ubbidiente, non mi sarebbe mai piaciuto…”

Bucky si ritrovò ad ascoltare quell’uomo con attenzione, si stava riferendo a quel Peter sia per il suo essere un omega e sia per essere il suo compagno. Era come se Tony amasse quel ragazzo più della propria vita e non stava mentendo, Bucky glielo leggeva negli occhi quel sentimento che, per l’intero discorso, gli aveva illuminato gli occhi.

“Passiamo alle cose serie ora. Steve mi ha raccontato parte della storia per permettermi di avere una visuale più completa e devo dire che odio gli alpha spacconi che trattano male gli omega solo perché sono omega quindi penso che una bella lezioncina a quel figlio di puttana…”

Tony aveva accavallato le gambe indurendo lo sguardo come ad avvalorare le proprie parole, ogni singolo movimento o atteggiamento che traspariva metteva in mostra quanto Tony odiasse davvero quel genere di Alpha.

“Linguaggio Tony.”

Bucky si voltò verso Steve, aveva davvero corretto il linguaggio scurrile di Tony? L’alpha scosse il capo, divertito da quell’affermazione che gli era, molto probabilmente, scivolata fuori dalle labbra per via del suo lavoro, per via del contatto perenne con i bambini. Rimaneva comunque una parentesi dolce e apprezzabile di Steve, almeno secondo il punto di vista di Bucky.

“Non mi riprendere per il mio linguaggio, ingrato...”

Steve sbuffò abbassando il capo e scompigliandosi i capelli con la mano destra. Bucky si ritrovò a notare quel loro modo divertente ma diretto di scherzare, dovevano essere davvero amici per scherzare così serenamente anche perché tra di loro c’era una calma piacevole.

“Stavo dicendo che ho messo a punto un piccolo piano, una sorta di inganno, dovrai essere più che bravo Bucky, dobbiamo farlo confessare e raccogliere prove per incastrarlo. Te la senti di affrontarlo?”

Bucky era seduto di fronte a Tony, lo stava fronteggiando sicuro di sé e forte delle proprie convinzioni, aveva annuito a quella domanda stringendo le mani fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche prima di parlare con tono serio e basso.

“Sì. Ho tenuto il siero che mi iniettava proprio per usarlo in caso di necessità di prove e non ho paura di lui, non più. Non mi lascerò fermare da niente, anche se dovessi arrivare a compiere atti estremi. ”

Nello sguardo di Stark era balenata una scintilla di meraviglia di fronte alle sue parole, incredulo di trovarsi di fronte ad un semplice omega. Aveva annuito, forse curioso o forse preoccupato, per quelle ultime parole ma a Bucky non importava ciò che avrebbe potuto pensare Tony. Bucky era certo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per mantenere sua figlia al sicuro, tutto ciò che era in suo potere.

“Bene allora possiamo procedere con la spiegazione, se hai idee o altre informazioni dimmi pure, non farti problemi.”

Parlarono per diverse ore, cenarono lì, parlando anche delle bambine e dell’asilo in un’atmosfera rilassata nonostante quel piano che aleggiava nell’aria quando non c’erano le bimbe in ascolto.

Si erano spostati in giardino mentre il sole iniziava a calare in quella serata che si stava tingendo dei colori caldi del tramonto.

Morgan si avvicinò correndo a Bucky chiedendo, con le braccia spalancate verso l’alto, di essere presa in braccio da lui, richiesta che venne accolta in modo istintivo dal moro. La piccola portò le sue mani alla maglia dell’omega e, dopo avergli sorriso teneramente, gli parlò.

“Può rimanere qui da me a dormire Sarah? Ho un pigiama con gli unicorni e… mi farebbe davvero davvero felice.”

Bucky si ritrovò a guardare la bimba con uno sguardo meravigliato, era un concentrato di dolcezza! Le sorrise annuendo per poi parlare con tono serio ma con una sfumatura dolce.

“Hai chiesto a tuo padre se può?”

Morgan annuì, spostandosi con le manine una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata fuori dalla coda, Bucky le sorrise dolce, come poteva lui, un semplice omega non cedere a quell’innocente richiesta da parte di una bambina?

Le puntò un dito sul fianco facendole il solletico prima di ricominciare a parlare.

“Allora okay, ma andate a nanna presto okay? Domattina c’è l’asilo e non voglio storie, signorine.”

Morgan ridacchiò contorcendosi per il solletico mentre Sarah si attaccò alla gamba del padre, sorridente e felice.

“Ci pensiamo noi alle bimbe. E tu, Rogers, mi raccomando, riporta Bucky a casa!”

Bucky afferrò il casco che Steve gli stava nuovamente porgendo, lo indossò prima di scoccare un lieve bacio sulla fronte della figlia, aveva un pò di angoscia nel lasciarla in quel posto a lui sconosciuto ma non doveva avere paura. Erano amici, Tony era amichevole nonostante quella facciata da spaccone ed Happy aveva giocato tutto il pomeriggio con loro e Morgan era una bimba meravigliosa.

“Fai la brava e mi raccomando non far arrabbiare il signor Stark, ti voglio bene cipollina.”

Bucky raddrizzò la schiena dopo aver dato alla figlia un ultimo bacio sulla guancia, allungò una mano verso Tony che se ne stava in piedi accanto a loro; Si strinsero la mano, fiduciosi e speranzosi della riuscita di quel piano che avevano definito e limato sotto ogni aspetto.

“Grazie mille.”

Lo sguardo di Tony era soddisfatto, curioso di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia, perso in quella sfida di aiutare gli omega.

“Adesso è tutto nelle tue mani e nelle tue doti. Inoltre mi raccomando... Non farti sfuggire quel pasticcino ripieno di crema che è Steve.”

Con quelle ultime parole Stark si ritirò chiamando le bimbe con sé, con un sorriso canzonatorio sulle labbra, trionfo.

Bucky salì in sella alla moto abbracciando nuovamente quel corpo statuario, godendosi l’odore che pareva sempre più piacevole e che era in grado, non sapeva spiegarsi come, di calmarlo.

Steve guidò in silenzio e a velocità moderata, si godettero il viaggio con quella pace che pareva ricoprirli ogni volta che stavano assieme. Steve parcheggiò la moto sotto casa sua e si tolse il casco con un gesto sciolto, si passò una mano tra i capelli per ravvivarli e poi si voltò a guardarlo; I loro occhi si scontrarono mentre Bucky scendeva dalla moto, agile e silenzioso.

“Non sei obbligato, lo sai vero… è rischioso per te.”

Bucky si ritrovò a leggere preoccupazione in quella voce, la percepì sotto pelle con un brivido. Steve si stava preoccupando per lui ed era come avere una borraccia di acqua bollente appoggiata sullo stomaco, era qualcosa di bello ed accogliente, piacevole.

“Se questo piano funzionerà mia figlia sarà al sicuro per sempre Steve, stai tranquillo che farò di tutto per chiudere questa storia.”

Steve annuì, rimaneva sempre piacevolmente colpito da tutta quella determinazione che Bucky pareva riuscire ad infilare nelle parole. Bucky non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non sarebbe mai scappato di fronte a quel passato che lo tormentava, avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti se necessario.

Bucky sorrise nel notare l’espressione preoccupata di Steve, aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca si mostrava più come una sorta di smorfia. Si avvicinò giusto di quei tre o quattro passi che li dividevano, si appoggiò alla moto accavallando le caviglie prima di parlargli con tono divertito.

“Se non ci credi posso darti una dimostrazione della mia forza…”

Steve ridacchiò a quell’affermazione guardandolo dubbioso ma guardingo. Il piano aveva preso forma ma prima di iniziare a metterlo in pratica, Bucky doveva attendere un contatto da parte di Rumlow, dovevano anche avvertire la polizia e, per il tutto, ci avrebbero messo almeno un paio di giorni.

“Ci sto.”

Steve scese dalla moto ritrovandosi ancora più vicino a Bucky, i loro sguardi uniti e le loro scie che, lentamente, si univano.

Steve si ritrovò nel salotto di Bucky, in maglietta e con un pantalone comodo, convinto di poter vincere, in fondo era un alpha ed era più che preparato per via degli innumerevoli allenamenti che, tranne in quegli ultimi dieci giorni, faceva sempre.

“Okay, Bucky.”

Avere di fronte a sé Bucky in quel preciso istante, era la stessa cosa di avere a che fare con un lupo. Lo stava studiando con calma, gli camminava attorno cercando il punto perfetto in cui colpire per poi fermarsi di fronte a lui, sorridente e… sensuale.

Steve si mosse cercando di attaccare senza fargli troppo male ma il colpo venne deviato dal moro che, con grazia e agilità, si portò con una capriola alle sue spalle facendogli cedere un ginocchio con un colpo per poi portare le mani sotto al suo mento e parlare.

“Scacco matto.”

Steve si ritrovò a boccheggiare, arrossendo imbarazzato. Lo aveva sottovalutato e poteva capiva il fattore dell’addestramento che quegli alpha gli avevano imposto ma… doveva essere un’abilità innata la sua.

“Voglio la rivincita.”

Steve si alzò cercando nuovamente di colpirlo, questa volta senza freni: sferrò un pugno, due pugni, un ginocchio, un calcio ma tutti i suoi colpi vennero stoppati e riutilizzati per colpirlo; Alzò una gamba, pronto a colpire, ma Bucky si inginocchiò tagliandogli l’appoggio con un calcio per poi sedersi su di lui e poggiargli un dito sulla gola.

“KO.”

Steve aveva il fiatone, non avrebbe mai pensato di far così tanta fatica nel battere un omega, insomma aveva combattuto con alcuni suoi amici omega ma nessuno di loro aveva quelle doti anzi, di solito erano tutti piuttosti deboli o, come l’omega di Stark, avevano sì muscoli guizzanti ma Bucky era su un altro piano, sembrava essere in grado di prevedere le sue mosse con precisione.

Steve poggiò le mani sui fianchi del moro per poi rotolare sulla schiena e poggiare le dita sul collare che ancora indossava Bucky. Ridacchiò pensando di averla vinta.

“Uno a uno, ti sei distratto.”

Bucky non si mosse sotto di lui, sorrise divertito e gli bastò guardare in basso per fargli capire quanto, in verità, l’errore madornale lo avesse compiuto lui: il suo bacino era perfettamente allineato con il ginocchio dell’omega.

“Anche tu ti sei distratto, due punti per me alias vittoria. Ti ho battuto.”

Steve scoppiò a ridere senza motivo alcuno, si sedette a terra, vicino al corpo ancora sdraiato di Bucky, doveva ammettere che sapeva come muoversi, silenzioso e letale, proprio come gli aveva detto lui quando gli aveva raccontato tutto.

Il pensiero di quei muscoli sotto di sé e sopra di sé lo fecero rabbrividire di piacere, maledizione, doveva pensare ad altro.

“Visto che ho perso posso ordinare una pizza ed offrirtela o rischio il linciaggio?”

“Sei un cretino, ma accetto nonostante l’ora.”

Ci stava davvero provando con Bucky, se ne accorse nel preciso momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono dopo quel leggero insulto. Sì Steve in quel momento si sentiva un cretino di dimensioni bibliche, non perché stava bene con Bucky o altro ma perché con tutti gli omega che gli avevano fatto il filo in quegli ultimi anni, lui aveva scelto quello meno scontato, quello che era bello ai suoi occhi ma che era certo che molti avrebbero snobbato per quei muscoli allenati, Bucky aveva dalla sua quella nota di selvatico che andava così in contrasto con il suo odore così dolce come la cannella e il miele da essere fantastico ai suoi occhi.

Sorrise decidendo che, in quella precisa situazione, essere un cretino era la cosa più bella che gli potesse accadere.

Ordinarono la pizza e, quando arrivò, si sedettero tranquilli al tavolo della cucina, immersi in un silenzio rilassato.

L’acqua iniziò a scendere dal cielo fattosi scuro, un tuono e un lampo scossero quella quiete e subito Bucky si affrettò a chiudere quelle due o tre finestre che aveva lasciato aperte.

“Steve, vuoi mettere la moto in garage? I vicini non ci sono e puoi metterla nel loro box o nel posto moto al coperto che nessuno usa.”

Bucky si ritrovò ad osservare il biondo alzarsi velocemente, afferrare un tovagliolo e pulirsi la bocca con cura prima di avvicinarsi al proprio giubbino e rovistare alla ricerca delle chiavi della moto.

“Vado e torno.”

Bucky lo seguì con lo sguardo, lo accompagnò alla porta e si poggiò al legno, aprendo il cancello quando la moto arrivò di fronte ad esso, permettendo così al biondo di mettere la sua fidata moto all’asciutto.

Rientrò lasciando la porta socchiusa e andando a chiudere anche le persiane delle due camere da letto, notando che l’acqua stava cadendo sempre più forte.

“Sono fradicio.”

Tornò in sala nell’udire quelle parole, Steve grondava veramente acqua, sembrava essere caduto in un lago più che aver preso un paio di minuti di pioggia.

“Vai a farti una doccia calda o ti ammalerai…”

Bucky incrociò le braccia al petto con fare serio e sicuro, non avrebbe accettato un no a quelle parole. Si ritrovò ad entrare in bagno sotto lo sguardo stranito del biondo, accese l’acqua calda della doccia e gli preparò due salviette per asciugarsi oltre che ad una tuta comoda che a lui andava larga.

“Io.... grazie Bucky.”

Disse Steve e Bucky si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi e a sorridergli lasciandogli spazio per dirigersi a sistemare la cucina. Sistemò un paio di cose mettendo i resti di quella seconda cena in una unica scatola e mettere a lavare le posate. Si spostò poi in sala dove accese il pc e la macchina fotografica, si ritrovò a modificare un paio di foto del set fotografico di qualche giorno prima.

L’immagine mentale di Steve che si spogliava nel  _suo _ bagno gli mise i brividi, piacevoli brividi che risalirono le sue gambe andando a fermarsi all’inguine, brividi che Bucky non provava più da anni se non durante il calore.

Si ritrovò a mordersi un labbro nell’udire lo scrosciare continuo dell’acqua e ad immaginarla mentre scorreva sulla pelle dell’alpha creando mille disegni astratti. 

Accavallò le gambe scuotendo il capo, indeciso se essere imbarazzato delle immagini sconce che il suo cervello aveva creato o se meravigliarsi per le reazioni del suo corpo.

Erano anni che il pensiero del sesso non gli faceva nessun effetto, eppure perché ora la presenza di Steve gli stava dando alla testa? Era rimasto traumatizzato dalla consapevolezza che Steve avesse risvegliato quel suo lato naturale e, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato, non gli sembrava così tanto sbagliato se era con Steve.

Il sesso con la persona che si amava doveva essere perfetto, meraviglioso e appagare sia la mente che il corpo, doveva essere un buonissimo balsamo per le sue ferite passate...

Si alzò di scatto scuotendo il capo decidendo di aprire leggermente le finestre per cambiare aria alla stanza, l’acqua scendeva ancora violenta dal cielo ma, secondo Bucky, Steve non doveva sentire quel lieve sentore di eccitazione, non ora che nemmeno lui sapeva quello che voleva o non voleva, dal biondo e da sé stesso in primis.

Si ritrovò a guardare le goccioline di acqua che, nonostante le imposte chiuse, si erano infrante contro il vetro, macchiandolo.

Doveva calmarsi. Non voleva ricorrere a ricordi dolorosi per placare la sua eccitazione così si concentrò su sua figlia, sulla sua amata bambina che adorava e che lo aveva convinto a continuare a combattere nel corso di quei lunghi anni difficili. Il suo corpo si rilassò poco dopo, non era più un ragazzino alla prima cotta ma quell’uomo era riuscito a smuoverlo in maniera positiva: non lo aveva pressato, non lo aveva mai messo alle strette e lo aveva trattato con una gentilezza che non aveva mai pensato di meritare. Aveva conquistato in poco tempo la sua completa fiducia e gli era grato, per tutto.

“Piove ancora maledizione…”

Bucky si ritrovò a voltarsi per guardare Steve che si stava grattando il capo sconsolato per il fattore della pioggia, era di una dolcezza genuina, era facile leggere ciò che pensava perché Steve era limpido come un bambino. Era la prima volta che Bucky si ritrovava ad avere a che fare con qualcuno di così spontaneo, qualcuno di così istintivo ma in modo positivo. Steve era dotato di un istinto di protezione mille volte maggiore rispetto all’istinto di accoppiarsi o di marchiare un compagno e a Bucky andava bene così perché si poteva fidare di lui, lo aveva aiutato e aveva dormito lì senza fargli nulla se non del bene, la sua presenza era stata un toccasana per tutta la casa e, in un angolo della sua mente, l’omega sperava che ricapitasse quella sensazione di famiglia.

“Rimani qui a dormire, Steve.”

Bucky aveva parlato istintivamente, non aveva nemmeno collegato la bocca al cervello ma non se ne pentì, sorrise dolcemente incrociando le braccia al petto mentre si godeva il sorriso di Steve mentre annuiva a quella proposta.

***

I giorni si erano susseguiti, silenziosi e inarrestabili. Bucky si era preparato mentalmente a quel piano, era pronto nonostante la sua mente vacillasse al pensiero di ricadere in quel vortice che lo aveva risucchiato in quei lunghi anni di prigionia…

Scosse il capo, non doveva pensarci, non poteva e non voleva farlo, non ora che la sua vita aveva ricominciato a prendere una sfumatura di normalità.

Sarah non sospettava nulla, adorava stare con Steve e con Morgan e, durante la settimana, non aveva fatto altro che parlare dell’amica. Bucky non poteva che essere felice per lei, il solo vedere che riusciva a fare amicizia con gli altri bambini gli procurava una sensazione piacevole, materna.

Non era certo, Bucky, di sapere quanto la piccola fosse in grado di ricordare degli anni in cui lui era prigioniero ma era sicuro che la bimba avesse percepito sempre la sua agitazione assieme a quel senso di angoscia perenne. Aveva captato qualcosa nonostante la giovanissima età perché ogni volta che lui era agitato la bimba si avvicinava a lui quasi d’istinto e lo abbracciava, come se fosse lei in primis, alla ricerca di conferme e sicurezze attraverso quel semplice contatto. Era straziante sapere e non poter far nulla se non abbracciare la propria figlia, era una consapevolezza dolorosa.

Rumlow era in ritardo con la scadenza, aveva detto che il termine sarebbe stato di sette giorni eppure ne erano già passati dieci. Bucky lo aspettava, lo cercava con gli occhi ogni volta che varcava la soglia di casa o dell’asilo, era guardingo e prevenuto come aveva dovuto imparare ad essere. Non sarebbe rimasto in balia di quello schifo un’altra volta e, l’unico modo per evitarlo, era anticipare le mosse di quell’alpha folle.

“Sarah! L’asilo non rimane aperto fino a tutte le ore per te! Muoviti.”

La bimba borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre usciva dal bagno grattandosi un occhietto con la manina chiusa a pugno, aveva ancora sonno ed aveva il suo amato orsacchiotto in bilico tra le braccia. Negò con la piccola testolina, muovendo i capelli prima di sbadigliare coprendosi la bocca con la manina.

Si ritrovò ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei, l’abbracciò cercando di sistemarle inutilmente quella chioma ribelle sorridendole e cercando di farla svegliare da quella sonnolenza, adorava quelle scene di quotidianità.

“All’asilo c’è Steve che ti aspetta e c’è anche Morgan, dai cipollina, vestiti in fretta che ti porto in braccio.”

Le scoccò un delicato bacio sulla testa prima di lasciarla andare ed osservarla camminare, sempre poco convinta, verso il suo armadio. Si poggiò allo stipite della camera da letto di Sarah e sorrise innamorandosi, attimo dopo attimo, di sua figlia. Lei era l’unica cosa buona che gli era successa nel periodo di reclusione e più la guardava e più si convinceva che per tenerla al sicuro avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

“Andiamo.”

La bimba, dopo essersi vestita ed aver indossato un paio di scarpe, afferrò l’altro suo peluche preferito, un coniglietto dal manto scuro che aveva una sorta di maschera nera a nascondergli gli occhi, lo legò al suo zainetto verde e si lanciò tra le braccia del padre, accoccolandosi subito sul suo petto, felice.

“Ti sto viziando un po’ troppo ma… Che ne dici se prendiamo una brioches in pasticceria come colazione?”

La bimba annuì sorridendogli dolcemente, adorava quei momenti di tranquillità, di pace, di… semplicità.

“La prendiamo anche per Morgan altrimenti non voglio questo vizio.”

Bucky ridacchiò a quella frase, sua figlia era una bambina sveglia ed era generosa, glielo dimostrava tutti i giorni con piccoli gesti come quello.

Annuì uscendo di casa e chiudendo a chiave la porta per poi incamminarsi verso l’asilo ma, soprattutto, verso le brioches che, sia lui che sua figlia, adoravano.

Lasciò scendere a terra la bimba che, prima di correre via da lui, afferrò il sacchetto per l’altra bimba e si lanciò da lei mentre Bucky rimaneva lì con un sacchetto teso in direzione di Steve. 

“Prendila come una seconda colazione, sempre se ti va.”

Lo sguardo divertito di Steve e il “grazie” imbarazzato che gli uscì dalla bocca fu sufficiente per Bucky, sufficiente per scaldargli il cuore. Si morse il labbro inferiore prima di schiarirsi la voce con un lieve colpo di tosse e parlare.

“Vado a sistemare un pò casa, ci vediamo per le quattro…”

Si voltò verso l’uscita dell’asilo facendo qualche passo prima che la voce di Steve lo obligasse a fermarsi per guardarlo, Bucky voltò il capo di qualche grado, sorridendogli.

“Merenda assieme? Così mi sdebito della seconda colazione.”

Bucky annuì salutando con la mano sia la figlia che Steve, camminò fino a chiudere il cancello dell’asilo alle proprie spalle e, come d’abitudine, lanciò un occhio alla strada alla ricerca di qualche minaccia, prevenuto. Si mise le mani in tasca e si avviò verso casa con passo calmo e occhio vigile; Quando intravide una figura a lui conosciuta di fronte al proprio palazzo si bloccò, si nascose dietro l’angolo dell’edificio prima del suo, si poggiò in modo di non essere visto prendendo un bel respiro e sbirciando nuovamente per farsi un’idea di ciò che lo aspettava.

Rumlow era lì, impalato di fronte al suo portone di casa con uno scarpone fisso sul muro e le braccia incrociate al petto, mentre al di là della strada c’era un camioncino nero, era blindato e con i vetri oscurati e Bucky era certo che quel bastardo non fosse andato lì da solo. 

Prese un bel respiro, il loro piano doveva avere inizio

Afferrò il cellulare mandando velocemente un messaggio a Steve, un messaggio in cui, oltre ad informarlo della presenza dell’alpha fuori dal suo condominio, lo informava anche della targa del veicolo ambiguo.

Fece partire una registrazione sul cellulare assicurandosi che, anche da bloccato, essa funzionasse.

Camminò cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile, era già alla ricerca della chiave giusta per la serratura quando fece finta di alzare gli occhi e rimanere sorpreso dalla presenza diRumlow. Doveva fingere, doveva riuscire ad ingannarlo, doveva incastrarlo.

“Sei in ritardo Rumlow…”

L’uomo ridacchiò a quell’affermazione allontanandosi dal legno dal portone con una leggera spinta del bacino, si avvicinò a Bucky ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli un orecchio, facendo così ringhiare l’omega che si spostò inserendo la chiave nella toppa.

“Le mie carte, dolcezza?”

Bucky evitò nuovamente un contatto con lui quando l’altro si avvicinò cercando di mettergli le mani addosso. Aprì il portone con sicurezza, alzò il mento e si leccò le labbra in modo spontaneo, forse esagerato.

“Sono di sopra. Andiamo.”

Ogni singolo scalino verso la porta della propria casa faceva capire a Bucky quando quella semplice presenza alle sue spalle avesse scavato nella sua mente, ad ogni passo che l’alpha faceva dietro di lui sentiva i brividi fatti di rabbia e di furia omicida percorrergli l’intero corpo per poi fermarsi alle mani. Il suo istinto stava urlando diviso a metà tra l’orrore del passato e l’ira che percuoteva il presente in maniera costante.

Si fermò sul suo pianerottolo per prendere la chiave giusta, i passi di Rumlow si fermarono dietro di lui e Bucky avvertì la suola spessa degli scarponi dell’altro bloccarsi a un passo da lui, era troppo vicino.

Spalancò la porta di casa ingoiando a vuoto della saliva che nemmeno c’era, era nervoso perché alla fine dei conti Rumlow stava, ancora una volta, invadendo i suoi spazi e i ricordi erano immagini veloci che gli passavano dietro le palpebre, inarrestabili.

Bucky si mosse camminando e decidendo di non dare peso alla figura dell’ alpha, abbandonò le chiavi e il cellulare sul tavolino basso della sala, lo appoggiò coprendo lo schermo e si avviò verso il mobiletto alto in cucina, l’unico in cui la sua Sarah non poteva arrivare.

Ci frugò dentro afferrando tra le mani quei pochi fogli e li portò all’uomo che, nel frattempo, si era seduto comodamente sul suo divano con le gambe larghe e un sorriso beffardo stampato sulle labbra.

Bucky si ritrovò a guardarlo notando come il corpo e la scia di Rumlow urlassero sesso, strinse la mascella perché, ricordava quell’odore di eccitazione che ricopriva l’altro quando aveva voglia di possederlo e quella considerazione gli fece stringere lo stomaco in una stretta dolorosa.

“Sono in ritardo perché ho avuto altro da fare, non sei l’unico omega che devo seguire e… sai uno di loro era in calore.”

Aveva usato un tono lasciavo, un tono schifosamente sconcio, nella mente di Bucky si aprirono ricordi che non voleva rivivere.

Scostò lo sguardo fissando un punto al di fuori della finestra, non doveva permettere ai propri ricordi di interferire, solo per questa volta doveva comportarsi come un soldato ubbidiente, come un omega nato per essere sottomesso e doveva farlo sia per se stesso che per gli altri Omega che erano caduti in quella trappola ben strutturata da parte di Rumlow.

Seguì le mani dell’uomo che afferravano quei documenti e che iniziavano a sfogliarli, foglio dopo foglio, il rumore della carta che si muoveva fu l’unico suono in quella stanza per quelli che parvero minuti eterni.

“Non sono firmati, stupido di un omega.”

Bucky lo guardò dritto negli occhi, serio e per nulla incline ad accettare quella situazione di sottomissione  _\- non un’altra volta-._

“Non li ho firmati perché di fatto io e te non siamo legati, non siamo nulla, tu non sei niente per me.”

La risata amara e divertita che lasciò la gola dell’alpha era penetrante, gli scivolò nelle vene fino a farlo vibrare d’istinto. Bucky avvertì la scia furiosa di Rumlow nell’aria e strinse d’istinto le mani a pugno, consapevole che ora l’altro avrebbe fatto di tutto per sfogarsi in qualche modo, lo conosceva.

“Hai passato sei anni a carponi sul mio letto, a farti scopare ancora e ancora da me e dai vari alpha a cui io ti vendevo, sei stato la  _mia _ cagna… se questo non è un legame allora cos’altro lo è?”

Doveva lasciarlo parlare, doveva fare in modo che dicesse tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto e che, a quanto pareva, stava ancora facendo ad altri omega…

Le sue nocche divennero bianche dallo sforzo di mantenere i nervi saldi, gli occhi socchiusi di fronte a quelle immagini che, prepotenti, gli erano state riportate alla mente con l’irruenza di un tornado.

“Hai rubato alcune fiale che noi usavamo per gli stupri e per i calori. Hai ucciso un alpha per fuggire e sai, forse, hai sbagliato a smettere di scappare…”

Bucky avrebbe voluto sentire altre dichiarazioni uscire da quella bocca, avrebbe voluto avere altro materiale su cui lasciar lavorare la polizia per aggravare la pena eppure quel figlio di puttana non parlò.

Si limitò a guardarlo, sprezzante e con quel ghigno malefico stampato in volto.

“In questi cinque anni non ho trovato nulla e nessuno come te, nessun omega con il tuo potenziale, ottima cagna e ottimo nel combattimento, alla fine eri debole perché dovevi crescere quel parassita che hai voluto partorire e crescere. Tu non hai presente il danno economico che mi hai arrecato quando sei scappato, i soldi che ho dovuto rimborsare. Avevi appuntamenti prenotati, come la migliore delle sgualdrine.”

I loro occhi si incontrarono e Rumlow si alzò in piedi con un colpo di reni, una mossa fluida ma che, nelle memorie dell’omega, non portava mai a nulla di buono.

“Ho provato a farti diventare ubbidiente, ti ho scopato e ti ho venduto mentre tua figlia ti guardava ma nemmeno quello ha funzionato… Potevi avere un futuro a fare quello che gli omega riescono meglio ma te ne sei andato preferendo la strada. Anzi, sai che ti dico?”

Si fermò mostrando i denti bianchi e perfetti agitando un dito della mano verso il volto di Bucky, sicuro delle proprie parole.

“Potresti iniziare a ripagarmi, ora, qui, in ginocchio. E’ un ordine.”

[To Be Continued…]  
  
  


Ci leggiamo al prossimo ed ultimo capitolo =)  
Ciao!

  



	5. Capitolo 5

Ciao a tutti!

Eccoci giunti all'ultimo capitolo di questa storia che era nata come una lunga OS.

Ci leggiamo nelle note finali (vado a piangere in un angolino t.t).

Capitolo 5 di 5

Bucky spalancò gli occhi incredulo di ciò che le sue orecchie stavano sentendo.

Ripagarlo? 

Con tutto quello che gli era stato fatto e che aveva dovuto sopportare negli anni, era lui quello che adesso doveva ripagarlo?

“Ora me lo succhierai e ti farai usare, come la brava puttana che sei sempre stato...”

Il rumore metallico della cintura che veniva sganciata e, con un gesto secco, sfilata dai passanti fece rabbrividire il giovane omega, si ritrovò a guardarlo con occhi seri e senza alcuna paura nonostante quel lieve timore che lo stava lentamente pervadendo da dentro. Era come se il suo corpo avesse trasformato quel rumore e quella sensazione spregevole in un campanello d’allarme, una sorta di memoria inconscia. 

Chiuse gli occhi combattendo contro quel fremito di paura, non avrebbe ceduto. Respirò inspirando l’aria dal naso, si leccò le labbra prima di parlare, trovando il coraggio man mano che la sua voce usciva.

“Sai, Rumlow, all’inizio mi ero innamorato di te, ero giovane e debole, te ne sei approfittato e hai sfruttato tutto a tuo vantaggio ma... sai cosa ti dico?”

Bucky si ritrovò a sorridere, un sorriso carico di sprezzante cattiveria, un ghigno pregno di tutte quelle ingiustizie che, in quei lunghi anni, avevano fatto parte della sua vita per colpa di quell’uomo, di quell’alpha.

“Mi hai insegnato a suon di pugni a resistere alla scia degli alpha ed ora, grazie a questo tuo insegnamento, non mi lascerò più mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, te compreso.”

I loro occhi si incontrarono, da un lato c’era la determinazione di un omega che non si sarebbe mai più piegato mentre, dall’altra parte, c’erano occhi meravigliati per quella presa di posizione, preoccupati ma solo fino ad un certo punto per via di quell’insensato senso di superiorità da parte della razza degli Alpha.

Rumlow lo stava sottovalutando ed era proprio ciò che Bucky sperava. Ricordava ancora perfettamente le parole del suo carceriere mentre gli spiegava il perché fosse importante che un omega colpisse i nemici:

- _Nessun alpha si aspetta che un omega si ribelli, nella nostra testa siete solo corpi per l’accoppiamento.-_

Perché essere più forti e più scaltri della razza dominante era impossibile, un omega non doveva nemmeno pensare di ribellarsi. Erano tutti pensieri ed elementi che, nella loro semplicità, dimostravano l’estremismo di quelle bestie.

L’avevano, nonostante tutto, addestrato proprio a far quello che nessuno pensava possibile, era tutto così confuso da parere folle.

Bucky non aveva mai abbassato la testa per diventare a tutti gli effetti il loro cagnolino, era sempre rimasto un animo forte che, anche se si era piegato, non si era mai spezzato riuscendo, dolorosamente, a rialzarsi più e più volte, sempre più forte di prima, più furioso di prima, più pericoloso.

Gli occhi dell’omega caddero, veloci, sul tavolino della sala per notare come il suo cellulare avesse preso a vibrare. 

_“Una volta che avrai fatto partire la registrazione ed avvisato Steve, noi avvertiremo la polizia, quando le pattuglie partiranno dalla centrale ti chiamerò.”_

_La voce di Tony era risultata professionale ed estremamente chiara, avevano formato un piano che aveva poche possibilità di fallimento._

_“Metti il silenzioso per tutti tranne che per il mio contatto a cui metterai la vibrazione, così sarai certo che sono io che ti chiamo…”_

_Bucky aveva annuito a quelle linee guida, era un’ottima idea, semplice sia da mettere in pratica che da capire al momento del bisogno._

_“E poi?”_

_Tony ridacchiò, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole con un gesto teatrale e facendogli l‘occhiolino._

_“Dopo Barnes puoi divertirti a insultarlo quanto vuoi, la polizia sta arrivando e per arrivare a casa tua ci mettono dai cinque ai sette minuti… Solo, non fargli troppo male.”_

Scoppiò a ridere. Da preda indifesa, Bucky, era diventato il predatore che, silenzioso, aveva raggiunto la posizione ottimale per muoversi. 

“La polizia sta arrivando, Rumlow… è finita.”

Gli occhi dell’alpha si spalancarono, increduli e meravigliati mentre, quel mezzo sorriso eccitato spariva dal suo volto. Rumlow si voltò con un leggero scatto del busto notando, solo in quel momento, il telefono dell’omega che vibrava alle sue spalle. Tornò a guardare Bucky con, negli occhi, la consapevolezza di essere in trappola.

L’omega aveva semplicemente registrato il tutto, in accordo con Stark e Steve che, alla ricezione del suo messaggio, avevano fatto partire quel loro piano. 

Quella registrazione l’avrebbero usata come prova schiacciante, come prova audio delle mostruosità di cui Rumlow si era macchiato negli anni. 

Negli occhi dell’alpha serpeggiava la rabbia e la furia ma Bucky si ritrovò a stringere la mascella, non si sarebbe lasciato intimorire da quello sguardo.

“Tu…”

Il pugno di Rumlow arrivò, imprevisto quanto atteso, colpendolo in volto. Bucky incassò senza emettere un singolo suono muovendosi velocemente per fermare l’altra mano chiusa a pugno direzionata ancora verso il suo viso. Ne deviò la traettoria con maestria afferrando il braccio di Rumlow e cercando di spingerlo a terra per immobilizzarlo.

L’alpha si liberò facilmente, piegandosi con il busto per afferrare il pugnale nascosto nello stivale. Una risata nervosa e folle lasciò la sua gola, la risata di un animale in trappola.

“Verrai con me all’inferno allora, Bucky.”

La lama si librò in aria, silenziosa e pericolosa, mentre Bucky si ritrovò a deviarla con una gomitata ben piazzata sull’avambraccio dell’uomo.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Rumlow fosse armato, men che meno di un’arma bianca. Erano anni che non combatteva con i pugnali, maledizione.

Ingoiò parte della saliva e dell’adrenalina che pareva essersi appropriata del suo corpo, cercando di ricordarsi gli insegnamenti respirando lentamente.

Si mosse agilmente cercando di disarmarlo con un colpo direzionato al polso. Rumlow fu più veloce di lui o forse fu solo più istintivo, riuscendo ad evitare il suo colpo e, con maestria, a pugnalarlo lasciando che la lama incidesse e lacerasse la carne e i tessuti del braccio sinistro.

Bucky strinse i denti e ringhiò di dolore, digrignò i denti avvertendo il freddo della lama che si faceva strada nelle sue membra.

Socchiuse gli occhi e, per quanto quel dolore fosse sordo, Bucky decise che non poteva fermarsi  _solo_ per quello, doveva continuare a combattere mentre, dietro alle sue palpebre, veloci come un lampo, si stagliavano le immagini del volto sorridente di sua figlia.

Non poteva arrendersi. 

Doveva chiudere quel capitolo della sua vita, doveva vendicarsi di tutto ciò che quel maledetto che aveva di fronte aveva causato. Strinse i denti ringhiando silenziosamente di dolore.

Si mosse colpendo il braccio di Rumlow che ancora stringeva il pugnale in due punti, prima sotto il gomito e poi verso l’esterno con un colpo secco, spostando così l’osso dalla sua sede con un rumore sordo. Un suono che, nella mente di Bucky, risuonò come una piacevole sinfonia. L’uomo urlò di dolore mentre si piegava in due, lasciò cadere a terra il pugnale che, cadendo, produsse una serie di tonfi metallici. 

Bucky avvertiva il proprio sangue scivolargli dalla ferita, i vestiti si stavano lentamente inzuppando mentre quella scia rossa scendeva lungo l’avambraccio e la mano. 

Le gocce iniziarono a cadere a terra, una dopo l’altra, avvertiva il sangue scorrergli fino al medio ma la mano non rispondeva ai suoi comandi per via del dolore.

Doveva fare un ultimo sforzo per riuscire a fermare l’altro: usò il braccio sano per colpire, con il gomito, la spalla dolente dell’alpha.

Rumlow si mosse, avvantaggiato dalla posizione leggermente piegata in cui si trovava, riuscendo a schivare quel colpo e ad afferrare il braccio sanguinante del moro. Bucky sentì il dolore dilagare in tutti i suoi tessuti quando il suo nemico decise di infliggergli altro dolore ruotandogli l’arto ed obbligandolo in ginocchio con il braccio all’indietro.

“Fanculo.”

Le sirene della polizia risuonarono tra i palazzi della via e quella parolaccia sibilata tra i denti decretò la fine del loro breve combattimento. Rumlow iniziò a correre mollando il braccio ferito di Bucky che, istintivamente, si mise seduto a terra con una mano a coprire la ferita, cercando in quel modo di arginare l’emorragia.

La porta di casa venne spalancata con violenza dall’alpha che, però, andò a sbattere contro qualcosa di rigido e rotondo, un oggetto che Bucky riconobbe anche da lontano. Lo riconobbe solo perché ogni volta che passava nella piccola hall del palazzo lo vedeva: era un vecchio scudo che apparteneva al portinaio, l’aveva fatto ricolorare con i colori della bandiera Americana da bravo patriota quale era.

Rumlow cadde all’indietro, il sangue che sgorgava dal naso per quella botta che Steve gli aveva inflitto forse con forza. Bucky vide Steve, sulla soglia di casa sua, fermo con in mano quello scudo improvvisato e, ai suoi piedi, Rumlow agonizzante.

La scena sarebbe stata bella e comica allo stesso modo se non fosse stato per la sua vista che andava, lentamente, a spegnersi.

Pochi secondi dopo la polizia entrò in casa, immobilizzando Rumlow a terra iniziando a dire cose che l’udito ovattato di Bucky non percepì.

L’ultima cosa che la mente di Bucky registrò, fu il corpo di Steve che correva verso di lui mentre lasciava cadere lo scudo che aveva, probabilmente, spaccato il naso a quello schifoso bastardo.

Avvertì le mani di Steve su di sé, il suo calore ma poi le tenebre lo accolsero silenziose e placide.

******************

Il continuo suono dei macchinari risvegliò Bucky dal suo sonno. Le sue palpebre si contrassero leggermente, infastidite da quella luce fredda che lo colpiva in volto. Cercò di muoversi per mettersi comodo ma un dolore lancinante gli percorse l’intero braccio, riportandogli alla memoria gli ultimi momenti prima di perdere conoscenza: Rumlow lo aveva ferito, gli aveva conficcato un pugnale nel braccio ed aveva giocato con esso, la lama affilata aveva lacerato e strappato i suoi tessuti.

Aprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno, era in un maledetto ospedale ed era notte fonda.

Poggiò con violenza il capo contro il cuscino morbido, sbuffando e cercando di non pensare alla ferita che, se non sollecitata troppo, sembrava pulsare leggermente ma in maniera costante.

Sarah doveva essere da Steve o da Morgan, ne era certo, l’accordo con Stark prevedeva anche quella soluzione temporanea ma, nella sua testa, quel distacco forzato faceva male.

Era strano anche perché non sapeva di preciso cosa i due alpha avessero detto a sua figlia sulla sua momentanea mancanza. Il solo pensiero che sua figlia ricadesse in una sorta di crisi di nervi gli faceva salire l’angoscia in gola, maledizione.

Gemette muovendo il collo intorpidito, la mascella pulsava e si ricordò del primo pugno che quello stronzo gli aveva rifilato a tradimento, aprì la bocca decidendo di evitare di muoversi più di tanto.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo cercando di rilassarsi e di fare il punto della situazione.

Aveva vinto, avevano vinto su tutti i fronti.

Avevano salvato altri omega e lui si era liberato di quell’alpha schifoso, almeno per un po’. Se la polizia non avesse accettato le prove che aveva faticosamente radunato, avrebbe comunque avuto il tempo di fare le valigie, falsificare i documenti e fuggire dall’America con Sarah. Era pronto a sparire come aveva fatto durante quegli anni, era già tutto preparato.

Il pensiero poi, però, andò a finire su Steve e, quasi d’istinto, Bucky si morse e si leccò le labbra. Sarebbe stato doloroso dimenticarsi di lui e di tutto quello che aveva fatto per loro. Forse sarebbe stato impossibile per Bucky perché nel suo cuore sapeva che non avrebbe mai trovato un altro alpha come Steve…

Un uomo prima di essere un alpha, un uomo giusto e amorevole, qualcuno che conosceva la sua storia e che l’aveva accettata senza pregiudizi, qualcuno che aveva anche deciso di aiutarlo spontaneamente.

Non poteva dire d’amarlo, sarebbe stato inopportuno e sbagliato.

Eppure, nella sua mente, più Bucky ripensava a Steve e più capiva che quel semplice maestro d’asilo era riuscito in poco tempo a fare breccia nel suo cuore e nella sua mente. 

Era riuscito dove molti avevano fallito e lo aveva fatto con naturalezza, senza usare la forza o il suo status, non gli erano serviti. Era stato capace di ascoltarlo con calma e di rivolgergli parole vere e dolci.

Con lui, Steve, aveva vinto su tutti i fronti.

Gli occhi si chiusero stanchi ed appesantiti dalla morfina che gli circolava nel sangue, sbadigliò prima di addormentarsi con un sorriso stampato sul volto al pensiero di Steve.

Si era svegliato nuovamente all’al ba, aveva imprecato a denti stretti per il dolore che aveva iniziato a farsi sentire prepotente come una tromba assordante. Aveva il respiro corto e i denti si conficcarono nel labbro inferiore per cercare di non urlare. Gemette sofferente tentando di alzarsi da quel letto, stava arrancando per raggiungere il telecomando che si trovava sul comodino del letto quando, il lieve rumore della serratura della porta che si apriva, lo distrasse facendolo immobilizzare.

L’infermiera entrò nella stanza con passo deciso rimanendo sorpresa nel vederlo sveglio.

“Signor Barnes, buongiorno, non mi aspettavo di trovarla sveglio."

La donna gli sorrise toccando le sacche di liquidi che aveva attaccate nel braccio. 

"Non so cosa si ricorda precisamente di ieri, ma è in ospedale ed è stato portato qui perché è stato ferito da un alpha. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio ma penso che le cicatrici rimarranno, purtroppo il taglio era profondo ed esteso.”

La donna si mosse sorridente, afferrò e staccò la flebo vuota per poi uscire e rientrare in stanza con una nuova sacca dal liquido giallognolo, la collegò all'ago della cannula che lui aveva al braccio tramite un tubicino nuovo ed attivò con un click il dosatore.

“Quando… quando potrò andarmene? Ho una bambina da curare.”

Bucky parlò cercando inconsciamente di non guardare quell'operazione sul suo braccio, aveva sempre odiato gli ospedali e quel loro odore asettico, lo rendevano nervoso più del dovuto. L’infermiera gli sorrise pensierosa mentre gli provava la pressione sul braccio libero e la temperatura con un termometro sulla fronte. Si ritrovò ad attendere la risposta con un sopracciglio inarcato verso l'alto.

“Non saprei di preciso, penso che la lasceremo andare tra qualche giorno, al massimo una settimana. Se posso permettermi, lei è molto fortunato ad avere un bell’alpha come il ragazzo biondo che l’ha portata qua, sembra un ragazzo d’oro e le è stato vicino, da quando è uscito dalla sala operatoria fino a quando l'abbiamo messa in questa stanza. Poi ha ricevuto una chiamata e se ne è andato, ieri sera sul tardi.”

Steve. L’infermiera stava parlando di Steve come se fosse il suo alpha, era strano sentire che lo definivano come  _suo_ ma era piacevole. 

Steve si era davvero preoccupato così tanto per lui? 

Bucky avvertì gli occhi diventare lucidi per tutta quella premura che il biondo gli riservava, sorrise ringraziando l’infermiera per le informazioni preziose che gli aveva riferito.

“Dovrà fare riabilitazione perché i tessuti erano davvero messi male e potrebbe aver perso sensibilità al calore e alle basse temperature ma è fortunato, ha ancora il braccio. Ora la lascio, a dopo, si riposi e cerchi di muoversi il meno possibile. La morfina farà effetto tra poco.”

La donna uscì lasciandolo da solo nella stanza sterile. Sospirò guardandosi intorno, le pareti erano colorate di azzurro fino a metà per poi sfumare in un bianco cangiante fino al soffitto, il pavimento era sul verdino chiaro e le lenzuola che gli ricoprivano le gambe erano bianche e leggere.

Afferrò il telecomando del materasso facendo piegare quel letto fino a ritrovarsi quasi seduto cercando, inutilmente, di trovare una posizione comoda per il braccio che gli avevano bloccato al collo con, oltre alla fascia, una sorta di tutore.

Cercò con lo sguardo il proprio telefono, sbuffando nel non trovarlo, ora che ci pensava doveva essere ancora sul tavolino della sala da pranzo. Lì, dove l’aveva lasciato per fare in modo che registrasse tutte le schifose parole che erano uscite dalla bocca di Rumlow.

Si ritrovò isolato in quell’ospedale, segregato in quella stanza senza nemmeno la televisione o il cellulare.

Poggiò la testa alla testiera, Bucky chiuse gli occhi preso dall’irrefrenabile voglia di sentire la voce della sua piccola Sarah, voleva poterle dire che stava bene e che sarebbe tornato ma si ritrovò a riaprire gli occhi mentre rilasciava un sospiro distrutto.

Se, in quel preciso istante, avesse parlato con sua figlia, Bucky era certo che sarebbe scoppiato in un pianto liberatorio simile a quello di un bambino, senza alcun freno.

Un lieve bussare alla porta lo obbligò a riaprire gli occhi invitando, chiunque fosse, ad entrare. Si sentì sollevato quando l’infisso si aprì mostrando che, dietro ad esso, ci fosse Steve. Uno Steve particolarmente imbarazzato con una borsa di carta attaccata al braccio e un mazzo di fiori nella mano libera.

“Steve…”

Bucky sorrise di rimando allo sguardo dolce ed imbarazzato, quanto poteva essere semplice da leggere quell’uomo? Quanto poteva essere incapace di nascondere qualsiasi emozione che nasceva su quel bellissimo volto?

“Ciao Bucky, non riuscivo a dormire e quindi sono venuto a trovarti, è presto lo so ma ero preoccupato.”

Il moro annuì battendo la mano sul proprio letto come per invitare l’altro a sedersi accanto a lui, lì su quel letto, vicini nonostante l’immobilità parziale del giovane Omega.

Bucky seguì i movimenti di Steve, lo vide appoggiare i fiori sul comodino e lui si perse a guardarli, erano quattro tulipani rossi e bianchi con, al centro del piccolo mazzo, una singola rosa bicolore bianca con alcune cime rosse. Erano bellissimi.

Bucky non aveva mai amato i fiori, li aveva sempre considerati come un dispendio di soldi ma, doveva ammettere che quelli erano spettacolari. Forse li vedeva diversi solo perché glieli avevi portati Steve, a quel pensiero si morse un labbro compiaciuto dal gesto spontaneo e di buon augurio di buona guarigione che l’altro aveva fatto nei suoi confronti, quasi sicuramente, senza nemmeno pensarci troppo.

“Non dovevi portarmi nulla, hai già fatto abbastanza, Steve.”

Steve si grattò il capo con una mano cercando di scaricare un po’ di quella tensione che, si vedeva, aveva in corpo mentre l’altra la lasciava scivolare in tasca in un gesto spontaneo.

Si sedette vicino a Bucky scuotendo il capo e negando di fronte a quell’affermazione.

“Nella borsa ti ho messo alcune tute che ho trovato nel tuo armadio, il tuo cellulare e il caricatore assieme ad un altro pò di cose che dovrebbero tornarti utili, spero che non ti dia fastidio che io abbia frugato tra le tue cose ma, mi sembrava giusto...”

Bucky lo ascoltò negando con il capo, lo ringraziò mimando un grazie sia con le labbra che con gli occhi.

Più lo guardava e più il moro cercava da qualche parte quello spiraglio che dimostrava che tutto quello che aveva vissuto era un sogno, una bellissima visione che nascondeva tutto il marcio del suo mondo, eppure più andava avanti e più pareva tutto reale, più vedeva quelle piccole ma piacevoli accortezze da parte di Steve e più faticava a credere che fosse tutto una finta.

Il volto di Steve si illuminò alzando una mano ed appoggiandola su un ginocchio di Bucky prima di parlargli concitato.

“Ho sentito Stark e, per prima cosa, tua figlia ha dormito da Morgan. Le avevo proposto di restare da me visto che le abbiamo detto che sei andato qualche giorno fuori città per un lavoro ma ha, giustamente, preferito restare con l’amica...”

Lo sguardo di Steve si abbassò quasi addolorato da quella piccola confessione, quasi che la figlia fosse sua e si fosse sentito messo da parte per l’amica. Bucky si rilassò contro quel materasso rialzato e fece per parlare, spalancò la bocca, pronto a chiedere forse la cosa che più gli premeva nella testa, dopo aver saputo che sua figlia era al sicuro e in mani fidate, in quel momento: Rumlow.

“Non essere triste, Steve. Ha messo da parte anche me.”

Bucky apprezzò, come Steve avesse posto prima sua figlia nella lista, ci teneva davvero alla salute della bambina e la situazione non poteva che scaldargli il cuore. 

Aprì la bocca leccandosi le labbra prima di cercare di parlare, si ritrovò a sorridere mentre guardava quel viso che lo guardava con dolcezza.

Venne interrotto  ancor prima di iniziare a parlare, Steve non gli permise nemmeno di fargli la domanda. Steve si mise comodo sul letto iniziando il discorso, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, belli e perfetti in quella loro sbavatura di verde.

“La polizia ha analizzato le registrazioni, hanno subito interrogato Rumlow e sono riusciti ad estorcergli qualche informazione in più. Devono anche averlo pestato, quasi di sicuro...”

Steve era palesemente soddisfatto da quel risultato, Bucky glielo leggeva negli occhi assieme a quel lieve divertimento che provava, molto probabilmente, nell’immaginarsi la scena. Continuò sfregandosi le mani in modo rilassato.

“E’ in gattabuia ora, al fresco per le frasi più  _crude_ che ha detto parlando con te. Ti chiederai come faccia io a sapere queste cose, è perché ho un amico in polizia, Sam, che mi ha detto tutto. Hanno inseguito, fermato e perquisito il furgone, oltre che ad acciuffare i tre alpha che c’erano a bordo. Avevi ragione, non era solo...”

Si fermò tormentandosi le mani, ora in maniera nervosa, prima di tornare nuovamente alla carica, parlò guardando ed apprezzando il mutismo di Bucky.

“C’erano dei documenti sul furgone, dati di altri quattro omega che hanno passato quello che hai passato tu. Uno, purtroppo, è stato trovato nell’obitorio comune mentre gli altri tre li stanno recuperando ora i poliziotti da una specie di circolo per Alpha...”

Dagli occhi di Bucky iniziarono a scorrere lacrime silenziose, gocce che andarono ad inumidire la mascella pesta per poi cadere successivamente contro quella fasciatura che gli teneva il braccio al petto; perle salate cariche di un dolore che, per una volta, non gli apparteneva ma che sentiva come suo.

Steve continuò allungando una mano asciugando istintivamente una delle scie bagnate con il pollice.

“Sam mi ha detto che, tra l’averti ferito con un pugnale e tutte le cose che ha fatto e che ha ammesso, potrebbe ricevere una pena superiore ai settant’anni di reclusione.”

Bucky chiuse gli occhi lasciando che tutto quel dolore gli scivolasse addosso, memore di quel passato ma consapevole di quel futuro che, forse, iniziava a fare capolino in quel cielo che cominciava ad esse più sereno.

“Hai rischiato grosso, Buck. Ho…”

Steve spostò lo sguardo, incapace di guardare altre lacrime senza piangere anche lui. Prese un bel respiro passandosi le mani nei capelli prima di buttare fuori quel pensiero in maniera schietta e diretta.

“Ho avuto paura per te, quando poi ti ho visto perdere sangue stavo andando in panico. Uno dei paramedici mi ha allontanato da quello schifoso prima che il mio lato Alpha avesse il sopravvento.”

Steve era arrivato a quel punto per lui, era arrivato quasi a perdere la testa per lui ed era un pensiero bellissimo, dolce nella crudeltà in cui era avvenuto. 

Bucky sussurrò senza  voce un “grazie” sincero che venne ripetuto, secondo dopo secondo, come un mantra sacro, come qualcosa che andava idolatrato. Un ringraziamento comprensivo di tutto ciò che aveva dentro e fuori dalla mente, un nulla se paragonato a ciò che Steve aveva fatto per lui.

Bucky si tirò a sedere al meglio sul letto, cercando di muoversi lentamente. Si mosse cercando di non farsi del male da solo fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro il petto di Steve in una sorta di blando contatto umano, quasi che sentisse la necessità di percepire Steve vero e vivo di fianco a sé, di fronte a sé, seduto sul suo letto d’ospedale, preoccupato per davvero per lui.

Bucky prese a sussurrare parole che Steve riuscì ad udire solo grazie alla loro vicinanza, al calore della fronte del moro sul suo largo petto.

In quel momento Bucky sembrava essere fatto di un fragile e sottile strato di vetro, pareva una statua pronta ad andare in frantumi. 

“Steve, quando mi hai detto che ti piaceva la mia scia, dimmi la verità, eri sincero? Ti prego, solo la verità.”

Steve annuì a quella richiesta, portò una sola mano sulla schiena di Bucky accarezzando il tessuto che la ricopriva con dolcezza. L’avvertì calda e confortante contro il proprio palmo. Quanto poteva essere piacevole il solo tocco di quel giovane alpha su di sé nonostante l’abbia solo sfiorato?

Steve parlò con un tono basso e dolce. Bucky udì le parole uscire dalla bocca del biondo assieme alle vibrazioni che le stesse creavano all’interno del suo petto spazioso.

“Quando ero giovane non mi sono mai interessato a nessuno, era come se non ne sentissi la necessità. La mia prima ed unica storia seria è arrivata quando avevo diciassette anni. Ero un ragazzino magrissimo e venivo sempre preso di mira da tutti i bulli della scuola, un perdente secondo mio padre. Lei era una ragazza bellissima, si chiamava Peggy ed era più giovane di me di un anno, non so di preciso il motivo per cui lei si sia interessata a me ma, nonostante tutti ci dicessero che non poteva andare avanti una relazione tra due alpha, noi ci provammo…”

Fece una pausa, una leggera riflessione forse prima di parlare nuovamente, sicuro di aver catturato l’attenzione di Bucky.

“Lei era la classica ragazza che tutti si voltano a guardare per la sua bellezza e la sua classe, mentre io ero il classico sfigato. Iniziai, nei mesi, a cambiare per lei: ho iniziato a fare sport, a mangiare meglio e a prendere integratori per ovviare a tutto ciò che il mio corpo non riusciva ad accumulare da solo. Non sò di preciso il perché lei mi piacesse, ma dentro di me mi dicevo che era perché il suo odore era uguale al mio, anche lei sapeva di muschio e di pino.”

Steve sorrise all’omega che aveva tra le braccia, un sorriso che il ragazzo non vide. 

“Mi tradì. Dopo due anni di relazione mi disse che aveva trovato qualcuno alla sua altezza, mi disse che io non ero abbastanza ma che, nonostante tutto, mi avrebbe amato per sempre…”

Bucky aspettò con l’orecchio teso il proseguo di quella storia, una continuazione che non giunse. Bucky si ritrovò a staccare leggermente il capo da quel petto comodo, in cui si era rifugiato fino a quel momento, per guardare negli occhi Steve che gli sorrideva dolce.

“La mia Peggy aveva trovato un omega che la completava e, quando tre anni dopo ci siamo incontrati per puro caso, mi ha raccontato di quel particolare profumo che aveva ritrovato sul suo omega… mi disse che era la cosa più buona che avesse mai sentito, il suo lupo era appagato da esso. La calmava.”

Si fermò nuovamente dal racconto, accarezzò la schiena a Bucky lasciando che la mano scivolasse in un gesto calmo e rassicurante dalla base fino al collo.

“Mi spezzò il cuore quando me lo disse ma, quando ho sentito la tua scia su Sarah ho ripensato a questa storia, alle sue parole dette con una leggerezza che sapeva della fantasia di un bambino. Forse mi spezzerai il cuore e lo calpesterai anche tu, ma il mio istinto mi dice di proteggerti e stringerti a me per amarti sempre di più. Sono sicuro di dover correre il rischio di questa cosa perché se non ci provo non saprò mai che cosa .”

Bucky si ritrovò a guardare gli occhi lucidi di Steve. Quel racconto doveva aver riportato a galla ricordi spiacevoli e dolorosi, ma Steve rimaneva impassibile e sorridente di fronte a lui. Era bellissimo sapere che quell’uomo gli stava aprendo il suo cuore per rassicurarlo di una semplice affermazione.

Bucky si ritrovò a ricacciare indietro le lacrime che avevano iniziato a bussare ai suoi occhi decidendo, per una buona volta nella sua vita, di seguire il suo istinto omega.

Lasciò che la mano mano sana andasse ad arpionare il retro del collo di Steve, attirandolo a sé dolcemente, godendosi ogni centimetro fino a far combaciare le loro bocche.

Fu un bacio bagnato, scoordinato e carico di tutta la passione che sembrava essere latente tra loro fin dal primo momento che si erano scrutati all’asilo…

Le loro bocche si divisero per prendere fiato, la mascella di Bucky chiedeva quasi pietà pulsando per quello sforzo improvviso. Si leccò le labbra gonfie per quel bacio rubato, si gustò il sapore alpha che aveva sulle labbra, dentro la sua bocca, sulla lingua e sul palato.

Steve si era ritrovato avvolto da un calore piacevole, aveva semplicemente risposto, incerto ma istintivo, spingendo leggermente la mano che era rimasta sulla sua schiena quasi ad incitarlo a continuare.

Bucky poggiò la fronte su quella di Steve, erano ansanti e provati da quel loro primo bacio ma avevano entrambi un sorriso affettuoso in volto.

“Sei sicuro Steve? Non sono capace di ubbidire…”

Steve gli sorrise con tutta la sincerità che disponeva nel corpo, Bucky glielo leggeva negli occhi ed era bello, estremamente bello da guardare.

“Bucky, se avessi voluto un omega ubbidiente ora non sarei qui, non mi sarei fatto in quattro per aiutarti e, soprattutto, non avrei mai permesso che ci baciassimo. Non gioco con i sentimenti altrui e poi…”

Ridacchiò, poggiando le proprie labbra contro quelle calde del moro in un bacio lieve ed innocente.

Quanto poteva amare la risata che, cristallina, stava uscendo dalla bocca di Steve? Era vera, non era per niente fastidiosa ed era un toccasana per il suo animo da rattoppare.

“Mettila così, mi piace sapere di avere qualcuno al mio fianco che, se mi comporto male, mi atterra e mi mette ko!”

Bucky arrossì leggermente, in maniera visibile ma senza schiodarsi da sotto gli occhi chiari che lo stavano scrutando, facendo finire quella lunga risata con delicatezza.

Bucky spostò il collo andando a mordergli il labbro inferiore per poi assaporarlo ancora. Un bacio più tranquillo, uno sfiorarsi di lingue e di labbra, un incontro atto ad esplorarsi meglio, per studiare l’uno la bocca dell’altro.

Chiusero gli occhi e Steve portò una mano alla guancia sana di Bucky, l’avvertì ruvida per via di un leggero strato di barba ma delicata mentre scivolava anche verso l’orecchio e verso i capelli corti in una carezza lenta.

“Sarah ci aveva visto bene, stravedeva per te fin dal primo giorno, è arrivata a dirmi che se non ti avessi scelto io, saresti stato il suo alpha quando sarebbe diventata grande.”

Ridacchiarono di fronte all’immagine scherzosa che la bimba era riuscita, pur non essendo lì, ad evocare in loro…

L’immagine di una famiglia felice.

“Avrò l’ingrato compito di dirle che ho seguito il suo consiglio e che sarai il mio…”

Bucky non riusciva a dirlo.

Era difficile pensare a Steve come il suo nuovo alpha, forse perché quello precedente non era stato in grado di dargli nulla se non botte e stupri, era come se la sua mente fosse bloccata su quel lato.

Steve gli afferrò la mano libera e se la portò alla bocca, baciando le nocche con calma, una dopo l’altra, prima di leccarsi le labbra e parlare direttamente sulla bocca aperta di Bucky.

“...sarò il suo nuovo papà, se me lo permetterete.”

Le lacrime ricominciarono a scorrere dagli occhi azzurri di Bucky, lacrime che questa volta erano fatte di felicità, lacrime che non sapevano gestire tutto l’immenso calore che gli stava riempiendo il petto e il cuore.

Bucky usò la mano sana per andare ad abbracciare le spalle del biondo, prima di stringersi a lui con forza, ignorando il dolore alla spalla. 

Sopportare quel briciolo di dolore valeva la pena per poter affondare il naso in quel profumo che sapeva, finalmente, di casa.

“Sì, Sarah ha bisogno di un padre come te.”

Steve ricambiò l’abbraccio con tenerezza, con l’innocua paura di fargli del male e andava tutto bene così come era, lì in quella stanza d’ospedale, abbracciati e consapevoli che non sarebbe stato facile ma che, in fondo, erano l’uno la sfida dell’altro.

“E io, Steve, ho bisogno di qualcuno come te al mio fianco, qualcuno che sappia di cannella e miele.”

  


Fine.

  
  


Note finali:

Eccoci giunti alla fine.

Ho le lacrime nel sapere che questa storia vi è piaciuta, avete letto e recensito i vari capitoli invitandomi a continuare e per questo motivo vi adoro.

Siete state dolcissime nel lasciarmi i vostri pensieri e i vostri consigli quindi Grazie di cuore <3

Spero che vi sia piaciuta perché pensavo di scrivere una continuazione dopo il Writober (in cui, per la cronaca, dovrei inserire anche la Stucky oltre ad altre coppie).

Che ne dite?

Detto questo vi ringrazio nuovamente e in particolare ringrazio le donne che mi hanno aiutato nella stesura della storia ovvero Roby R ed Elena B e anche Arianna perché se non fosse stato per il suo prompt questa storia non sarebbe mai nata quindi grazie infinite!

Lasciatemi un commentino per farmi capire cosa ne pensate di questa storia adesso che è finita, basta anche un commentino per farmi felice!

Ciao ciao!

  


PS: E’ finita T.T Non ci credo T.T I miei cuccioli che non sono nè cuccioli nè miei T.T

  



End file.
